The Revolutionary Days of an Overpowered Assassin
by Roguehunter11
Summary: Discovered at a young age abandoned in the woods, Tatsumi was raised conjointly by a small village despite harsh times. Displaying an unbelievable talent for combat even at a young age Tatsumi aims to free the Empire from the corruption plaguing it in order to save the villagers who had given him so much from never ending poverty.
1. Chapter 1

"Why does this always happen to me!?" A young boy around 12 years of age cried out as he swiftly jumped over a 2 meter tall tiger-like danger beast before swiftly dodging a strike from a smaller yet faster wolf-like danger beast.

"First I get lost while hunting and then I run in a bunch of danger beasts, again!" he the boy shouted out continuing to evade the Danger beasts' attacks in an almost casual manner.

The boy appeared to be about average height for his age with brown hair and green eyes. The only notable things about him that differentiated him from other children his age was his abnormally muscular build and the blade strapped on his back. This boy's name was Tatsumi.

"Okay that's enough!" the boy yelled drawing his sword and dashing forward. The boy then proceeded to cut down both danger beasts in around 3 seconds flat his movements nothing but a blur to the untrained eye.

The boy was about to sheathe his blade when he suddenly tensed before spinning around. "Shit" he mumbled "I've got to stop shouting so loudly while I'm out here." He finished still staring at the mob of several dozen danger beasts slowly prowling towards him.

* * *

-2 hours later

"Okay seriously!" the boy shouted "that had better be that last of them!" his voice echoing through the vast snowy forest surrounding him

Tatsumi had perfectly good reason for complaining as it happens, mostly that over the course of the last 2 hours he had killed around 300 danger beasts with absolutely no breaks and as such was exhausted to the extent that he had, once again, forgotten to stop yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shit" mumbled realizing his mistake and quickly covering his mouth and standing completely still hoping that he had killed all of the danger beasts in the surrounding area.

His hopes were promptly shattered by the sound of howling piecing the night

"aaahh, damn it." Tatsumi moaned as he cried anime tears.

* * *

-2 months later

"I'm back!" Tatsumi yelled cheerily as he walked into the village a large danger beast slung over his shoulder.

"Tatsumi! You're alright!" a number of voices yelled as several people came out of the house

Tatsumi smiled and was about to speak when suddenly he was smacked harshly on the top of his head "You're back? You're Back!? That's all you have to say for yourself? Where the hell have you been! It's been two months since you went missing!" a gruff voice yelled at him.

Looking up Tatsumi saw the face of his teacher, a retired soldier from the Imperial Army, glaring at him fiercely.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself brat?" The veteran asked Tatsumi a tick mark clearly visible on his forehead.

In response Tatsumi mumbled something unintelligible resulting in the old soldier smacking him on the top of the head "Speak up"

Tatsumi swallowed and looked up appearing nervous "I got lost." He admitted in a sheepish voice

The collection of villagers who had come out to see what the commotion was about simultaneously face planted at the boy's response.

"You…" Tatsumi's teacher spoke looking about an inch away from having an aneurism "...got lost?"

"Yep" Tatsumi agreed cheerfully "At first I kind of knew where I was but then I kept getting attacked by hordes of danger beasts and then I got completely lost so I just spent the last 2 months surviving in the wilderness and fighting off danger beasts" the boy said excitably "I'm pretty sure I got a bunch stronger Sensei! I bet I could beat you now, no problem!"

"Oh really well then, why don't we spar then that way I can beat the shi- test your abilities" the ex-soldier spoke the tick mark on his forehead pulsing visibly.

Tatsumi grinned widely "Sure!"

* * *

-Ten minutes later-

Tatsumi gripped his wooden sword calmly staring down his teacher who was wielding a similar mock weapon. "Let's go sensei, I'm going to kick your ass!" the boy said charging forward as fast as he could.

The old soldiers eyes widened as Tatsumi closed in on him with ridiculous speed 'what!? his speed has increased nearly two fold since I last saw him!' swiftly moving his blade the old soldier deftly blocked Tatsumi's attack his arms shaking slightly at the force behind the blow 'and his strength has gone up a ridiculous amount as well' the soldier diverted Tatsumi's blow before counter attacking

"What's the matter sensei, you look surprised!" Tatsumi said confidently "I told you I got a lot stronger"

A tick mark appeared on the soldiers forehead 'It shouldn't be physically possible for anyone to increase their overall combat strength so much in two months let alone someone at his age' despite thinking this he roared out "don't get overconfident brat!" while charging forward and proceeding to swing his wooden blade in increasingly complex combos. 'while he's probably only a little bit slower than me I still have a decent strength advantage as well as one in experience, while he may have plenty of practice killing danger beasts the amount of experience he has fighting human opponents is considerably less.' The ex-soldier then frowned as a though crossed his mind 'although for how much longer will that last advantage last? The only reason he isn't nearly as experienced as me is because our fights usually include me beating the stuffing out of him to keep his ego down, now that he can fight me relatively equally that stupidly fast adaptive ability will probably kick in.'

In their village Tatsumi was and had almost always been the strongest of his generation even when compared to boys currently pushing into their late teenage years. The primary reason for this was that Tatsumi had shown an uncanny ability to rapidly adapt to the movements and technique of an opponent to the extent that unless his opponent was considerably stronger and or faster than him he could adapt to fight them blow for blow even if they were considerably more skilled than him initially. On top of that Tatsumi physical capabilities could be called insane possessing strength that could be called frankly inhuman only the fact that he was a twelve year old keeping him at a level his teacher could deal with.

Despite his insane physical prowess he could not by any means be called buff possessing at most a slightly above average physique for his age. This was of course mind boggling as his teacher was somewhat afraid at how strong he would be by the point he actually attained a build of that level.

The ex-soldier had no doubt that the young boy had near limitless potential easily displaying high-general class potential to anyone with a sharp enough eye to see it. Prior to his 2 month disappearance Tatsumi was easily at low captain class combat power, but now? Tatsumi's combat prowess was pushing into high captain class just a bit lower than his teacher had been prior to leaving the army.

The ex-soldier knew he had been an exceptional soldier back in his army days, short of a teigu wielder barely anyone in the Imperial army could have defeated him. He had even been tested for compatibility with a few of the spare teigu that were currently not in use but alas none of those available had been suitable for him. And although one might have popped up later that he could use he instead chose to retire at the earliest possible moment having grown tired and disgusted at the increasing corruption and cruelty present in the capitol.

Although his skills had initially started to decay after leaving the army he had soon found reason to get back into practice and even surpassing his old limits and that reason was standing right in front of him. 4 years ago about a year after he had moved into the village danger beast activity had started to increase in the area and as such the village elder had requested that he train some of the adults and children in the village to defend themselves in the event of an attack. He had agreed rather easily, while he himself could easily slay all the danger beasts attacking the village he couldn't do it instantly and the damage they could cause before he could finish them all off could potentially cripple the village.

The ex-soldier had selected several of the children and adults in the village to be trained in combat. The children of course wouldn't be expected to fight in actual battles until they were at least 15 but it was good to train them to defend themselves and it was then that he had seen the jewel hiding in the midst of the village. Unlike almost all the others who he had selected to be trained a single young boy with green eyes had volunteered to learn how to fight. This young boy as you would guess was Tatsumi.

He had been found abandoned in the woods around 6 years before that (10 years before present day) in a clearing that stank of blood. It had been rather easy to put together a good guess of what had happened based on what was left behind. The most likely situation was that his family had been traveling through the area when they were attacked by danger beasts and in an attempt to save their child they had hidden him as best they could before attracting the attention of the danger beasts and luring them away. The few men in the village trained to fight at the time had followed the path left behind as best they could to a clearing a few miles away filled with blood, torn fabric and little else, whoever had been there was doubtlessly dead by this point.

It was a sad, but not uncommon, occurrence in the dangerous world they lived in and the only mysterious aspect of this was the visible scar right over Tatsumi's heart and the fact that none of the danger beasts had smelled him in the clearing, or if they had, chosen to ignore him and go after whoever he had been with.

The people of the village had taken the young boy in and collectively raised him among themselves; he had grown up to be a kind boy who, after becoming aware of the fact that the village had raised him despite already difficult times, had made great efforts to help out whenever possible. It was evident that the boy thought that by becoming strong he could protect the village and help repay the debt he felt he had to them, despite their numerous attempts to convince him that he didn't need to pay them back.

Seeing the fire in his eyes the ex-soldier had quickly accepted his request to be trained believing that even if he had little skill his determination would make up for it enough that something like killing danger beasts in self-defense would be simple enough. Incidentally he was only half-right in that thought, had Tatsumi possessed little to no skill then the determination he had shown would have been more than enough to turn him into a decent soldier but Tatsumi was far from unskilled.

6 months, that was the amount of time it took Tatsumi to reach the level of the average soldier in the imperial army. In 6 months, as an 8 and a half year old Tatsumi had become stronger than about 95% of people would get in their entire life. That was about when the ex-soldier had begun training again, shaking off the rust and pushing himself beyond his limits.

It wasn't done out of something petty like jealousy, no after those first 6 months, hell after the first 6 weeks, the veteran had known Tatsumi would become a warrior of the highest caliber. Somehow he, someone who could never compare to someone like Grand General Budo, or anyone who wielded a teigu had been given the chance to be the first teacher this boy would have. This boy who he believed, no, who he knew would go farther than anyone else before him.

His old teacher had once told him that the greatest thing any fighter could do was pass on his knowledge and skill to the next generation. He had of course been a hard headed brat at the time and had argued that his own skill and ability would be the stuff of legends and he wouldn't have time to take on a student. His teacher had directly after this rather arrogant statement simply laughed and told him that passing on your skills is much more meaningful as it showed that not only were you skilled enough to survive and learn on the battlefield but you came out of it without breaking.

He had completely forgotten of this until after he had begun teaching Tatsumi and finally at that moment he had realized what his sensei had meant at the time. Over those six months he had become convinced that rather than being remembered for what he had done in his time in the army he would be known as the man who had trained a legend, and while when he was younger he may have been disappointed by this the him now could think of no better way to be remembered.

Which brings us back to the reason he had trained and trained himself back to his old level and beyond, the reason was this, the stronger he was the better he could teach Tatsumi. He broke past barrier after barrier for the singular purpose of helping Tatsumi break them just a little faster.

While he didn't neglect training the other adults and children who had been chosen to defend the village he always gave that little bit extra when training Tatsumi spending extra time training him after the others had already reached their limits and gone home to rest. The villagers of course noticed but were also aware of the reason why he spent more time on Tatsumi as even the least combat oriented of the villagers had quickly seen the boy's immense potential.

His efforts had paid off in rather short order as well, when Tatsumi had been ten a disease had spread through the village that, while nothing fatal, had left a large portion of the villager bedridden the ex-soldier included and, as if smelling their weakness, danger beasts had attacked. With the majority of the sick and wounded moved into the town hall to be looked over by the 20 or so people who had not grown ill and almost all of those with any combat experience too sick to fight they made a rather juicy target for the various monstrosities.

Standing in their way was a single boy who stared down dozens of danger beasts fearlessly as they approached hungrily. As he had been unconscious the old soldier hadn't had the fortune to witness Tatsumi's fight but from what he had been told it had been an amazing display. The boy had nearly died defeating the attacking danger beasts and had been bedridden for about a week after that but he had still beaten them back saving the village. And that was another thing, the wounds he received should have taken a month to heal but instead Tatsumi was chomping at the bit get back training within 6 days his wounds almost fully healed.

When he was 11 he had begun going on hunts coming back with various edible danger beasts in order to help feed the village in response to the increased taxes and price of food caused by the corruption in the capital. The boy was without a doubt the closest thing to a hero this small town had ever had and none of residents wanted him to leave although all of them knew that for his sake he eventually would have to. The reason of course is a matter of too big a fish in too small of a pond. While the danger beasts in this area were numerous and relatively powerful they would likely become the rough equivalent of training dummies to Tatsumi and there is only so much you could do with an opponent that can't hit back.

While at first Tatsumi had intended to join the imperial army in order to earn money to support the village the ex-soldier had quickly dissuaded him of the thought, telling him of the rising corruption that lay waiting just beyond the gates to the Capitol. Directly after this Tatsumi had begun to train even harder stating that he was going to get stronger and join the Revolutionary army to free the country from the corruption that now plagued it.

Shaking himself out of his reflections he reacted as Tatsumi struck out again with his wooden blade the old soldier swiftly dodging to the side stabbing his wooden sword directly at Tatsumi who barely managed to dodge. Round after round the veteran felt his advantage slipping away as Tatsumi, who could now keep up with him physically, began to dissect his technique learning his weak points whilst covering his own just as swiftly.

Unfortunately for Tatsumi his success made him overconfident, understandable for a 12 year old, but none the less the reason for his defeat. The boy swung in for an attack at a perceived weak point only for his blade to be smacked aside by his teacher's sword which then swiftly landed a sharp smack on Tatsumi's head.

Dropping his blade and clutching his head Tatsumi cried "Ouch! Why do you always whack me so hard with that thing?"

"To try and deflated that head of yours and keep your irrepressible ego in check you overconfident brat" the former soldier stated gruffly as he attempted to hide just how close that fight had really been.

The boy pouted slightly before straightening up "If I can't beat you yet then I'll just train more until I can" the boy said determination sparking in his eyes "what are we practicing today?"

Internally the veteran groaned, this was another notable point about Tatsumi: he almost never got tired, he could take hour after hour of training and still be ready for more after a few minutes rest, It was insane. Between his absurd speed and strength compounded by his physical endurance and apparent healing factor the Veteran half wondered if the kid was part danger beast.

"alright brat, you've gotten quite a bit faster and noticeably stronger but let's see if we can push that a little further" the veteran spoke leading Tatsumi into his forge "I had just finished making this up before you went on your little two month vacation" he said indicating a pair of what appeared to be leg weights "Their made of rare Oroka omoi metal which is only found in a small part of the empire but is still extremely cheap"

"Why?" Tatsumi asked confused

"Simple" the grizzled veteran replied "because it's almost completely fucking useless" he said sagely "its weaker than iron, brittle, and it's stupidly difficult to forge properly."

Tatsumi sweat dropped "then why did you make me something out of it then?" the boy asked confused

"Because of its last attribute" the veteran said lazily "it's stupidly heavy; those two leg weights there weight around 200 pounds, each. Before you say anything else think of this, if you can run around at a fast speed with those on you'll increase your speed without them noticeably. No to mention it'll help you practice silently landing from the air; an additional 400 pounds should make that a lot harder. "

Tatsumi gulped lightly before nodding "let's get to it then, I guess."

* * *

-4 years later-

A boy around the age of 16 stood at the front of his village looking back at what had been his home for 14 years of his life for the last time before he left. Hopefully he would be able to return at some date but there was no guarantee he would be that lucky, he was after all going to join a revolution against a thousand year old super power. He had grown even stronger to the point where if unrestricted he could beat his teacher in an instant although he rarely fought without some form of restriction.

Despite his complaints his teacher had forced him to leave behind his training weights, which now weighted around 1000 pounds each, behind due to the fact that his teacher felt he would accidentally get into a fight with someone really strong and then forget he had the weights on and get himself killed because he had forgotten to remove them. His teacher had suggested that he, rather than head directly to the revolutionary army and requesting to join, should head to the capitol and kill off some corrupt officials, soldiers, and or nobles in order to gain their attention so they would come to him. His teacher said that they would be less suspicious of him than if he had just walked up and asked to join as it's not every day you run into a 16 year old with general level skills who still had tons of room to grow.

By his teachers advice it would be best if he seemed slightly hesitant in joining them as well as then they wouldn't ask a bunch of annoying questions that would get in the way of Tatsumi kicking imperial ass. His teacher also told him to try and steal a teigu from the capitol if he could citing that if he could obtain a powerful enough teigu and become proficient in it then no one short of Grand General Budo or General Esdeath would be capable of defeating him unless he got overconfident and/or slacked on his training.

Taking a last look at his village Tatsumi set off towards the capital, his eyes burning in determination. 'I'll destroy the corruption ruining this country' he thought resolutely 'for my village, my friends, and everyone else that suffers due to the greed of others. No matter what happens, I won't back down!'

-3 weeks later-

A cloaked figure stared up at the massive walls "I made it" he spoke softly closing his eyes for a moment before they snapped open a feral grin stretching across his face. The figure began walking towards the massive gates that were the entrance to the capitol city of the empire flicking down his hood to prevent himself from looking suspicious he calmly passed through the gates the guards only giving him a cursory glance before dismissing him as another country bumpkin who probably wouldn't even last a week.

Tatsumi kept walking glancing up at the rapidly darkening skies "it's almost night I guess I should…" the boy froze suddenly "oh shit, where the hell am I going to stay tonight?"

-Several hours later-

Tatsumi was sitting against a wall on the side of the road looking generally pitiful and depressed, despite having plenty of money he had been incapable of finding a hotel to sleep in and as a result was going to have to sleep on the streets.

As Tatsumi sat brooding on the side of a street a fancy looking carriage pulled up as a girl around his age got out and approached him a guard at her side. "Are you alright" the girl said gently causing Tatsumi

Tatsumi looked up at her his expression relaxed having sensed her approach "ah yeah I'm fine" he laughed lightly "despite having enough money I couldn't manage to find a hotel to actually sleep in."

The girl giggle lightly "My name is Aria, what about you?" she asked kindly

"Tatsumi" he replied easily smiling lightly

"Well Tatsumi why don't you stay the night at my mansion? It would be awfully cruel of me to leave someone freezing on the side of the road after all." The now identified Aria continued kindly

Tatsumi smiled before replying "I wouldn't want to impose" he said " I've been in harsher conditions that his before" he explained easily "I once survived on my own in the wilderness for 2 months when I was younger so this'll be no problem for me" he reassured the girl.

At this she frowned slightly "now that won't do, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I knew I had left someone to freeze out in the cold, even if they can handle it."

The guard next to the girl laughed "you might as well give it up kid, when Miss Aria sets her mind on helping someone there's no dissuading her" he said smiling cheerily.

Tatsumi looked at both a then a light smile on his face 'somethings off about this, no matter how I look at it' his smile grew "well I guess I won't refuse your charity then" he replied gratefully 'if it's a trap better I set it off rather than someone less prepared or unable to defend themselves'

* * *

-Later-

"Huah" Tatsumi sighed contently "that was delicious thanks again" he said to the family of 3 that had just fed him 'and thank you sensei for constantly poisoning my meals so I would gain immunity to various commonly used poisons.'

Stretching and giving an exaggerated yawn Tatsumi spoke out "I'm sorry but It appears the last 3 weeks of travel are catching up to me, I'm feeling quite tired at the moment" he said apologetically

"That's no problem dear," Aria's mother spoke kindly "I'll have one of the guards lead you to one of the guest bedrooms" she smiled at him gently

Tatsumi smiled back "I'd like to thank all of you again for this." He said 'or I would if I wasn't like 90% sure that your all psychopaths '

"and I'll say it again" Aria's father spoke in turn "think nothing of it, we have more than enough for ourselves and it would be greedy and narrow minded it we didn't share where we can." He said grinning at Tatsumi.

One of the guards then led Tatsumi away to one of the guest bedroom before leaving. Tatsumi turned off the lights and sat in a shadowed corner behind a dresser his sword unsheathed in his lap 'this is going to be a long night'

-a few hours later

"Yup, total pain in the ass." Tatsumi spoke as he wiped the blood off his blade "well that's one family of corrupted nobles dead and gone, fucking sadists." He grumbled

About an hour and a half after they had led him to the guest room three guards had come into his room and surrounded his bed which he had strategically stuffed pillows into to give it the appearance of someone sleeping in it.

"He sleeping like a log, lets tie him up and bring him down to the shed, lady Aria is getting impatient" one of the three guards had said which gave Tatsumi more than enough evidence to cut all three of them down before they could react before he had begun a slow almost lazy stroll to the shed the three had spoken of. Arriving he had opened the door casually his still bloody sword dripping steadily onto the ground

"It about time!" a voice I easily recognized as Aria's mother shouted "what are we paying you people for?"

At those words I stepped through the door and looked around as my eyes widened slightly at the horrific sight before my entire expression hardened. "Paying me?" I laughed coldly "besides a poisoned meal and a few false promises you haven't given me shit" I laughed harshly.

The family turned around their eyes widening in shock "wha-"

I laughed loudly drowning out his stunned outburst "I knew something was up about you people from the moment you approached me, I just played the naïve and ignorant bumpkin just to see what you all would do" I laughed louder "my old teacher made sure that none of those shitty second rate poisons you used would have any effect on me" he grin savagely "the wonders of the human body and all that."

The family looked shocked "k-kill him!" Aria's father yelled to their one remaining guard who brought a gun up and prepared to fire.

He never got the chance; the second he had begun to bring the gun up Tatsumi was already behind him as nearly a dozen deep cuts appeared all across the guard's body. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Tatsumi snorted derisively "you all are really unlucky you know that?" he grinned "or really it might just be karma or something"

"w-what the hell are you!?" Aria's father yelled shocked

"Me? Well I'm a lot of things, one of which is a general class fighter, possibly the youngest alive really" Tatsumi replied lazily "it would take 10,000 guards of this level to even stand a chance at killing me" he said mockingly.

"Bullshit, that's impossible!" Aria's father spoke again he voice filled with disbelief

Tatsumi laughed "if you think so, but either way I'm still more than strong enough to kill you three."

The Nobles' eyes widened as they realized he was right "now let's not be hasty" Aria's mother spoke out slowly "we're a very wealthy family you know, how about this" she continued "you could become our personal guard; we'd pay you quite handsomely"

Tatsumi laughed "fat chance, I'm afraid I can't condone torture like this" he spoke in an almost lazy tone "my teacher may have had me slaughter bandits in order to desensitize me to killing but I'd never sink so low."

The fear on the nobles' faces became even more evident

"No so fun when the boots on the other foot is it?" Tatsumi said quietly "any last words before I send you all on a one way trip to hell?"

In response the family began their last futile attempt at convincing him to spare them the father even going so far as to offer up his daughter to become Tatsumi's wife or even his plaything if he just let them live. This of course just disgusted Tatsumi even further

"Nothing meaningful, well time to die then." Having said that Tatsumi blurred forward and cut all three nobles down with a single lightning fast slash that bisected all three of them.

-A few minutes later-

Tatsumi began to walk back towards the main house whilst lazily cleaning his blade with a scrap of cloth he had taken off of the guard's uniform.

"Hmm I might as well see if I can find some money or a jewelry box or something valuable to send back to my village" he mused "it'd help them stay afloat till I finish purging the corruption in this rotten country." He kept speaking to himself before he froze and then whistled 'that's some killing intent, I guess this group of sadists had already signed their death warrant before I even got here'

Tatsumi snorted quietly before turning away from the house and increasing his pace moving towards the edge of the estate back towards town 'I really don't feel like dealing with this now so like all great people I'll put off my problems until later' he thought sagely.

* * *

-Pov switch (Leone)-

I stood alongside my comrades suspended on the strings that made up the primary function of Lubbock's teigu staring at the house I frowned before speaking "this is weird, even with my enhanced senses I can't sense anyone in the house."

The others looked at me also having failed to detect anyone

"This is weird it might be a tra-" I froze as the direction of the wind shifted and my hypersensitive nose was instantly able to detect a rather familiar smell.

"Blood" I whispered dashing off in the direction of the smell my fellow night raiders following my lead as we dashed through the woods coming to a clearing front of the shed that according to our Intel was the location where the targets would torture their victims. With my enhanced senses I easily noticed two trails of blood leading to and from the shed. I frowned lightly slipping swiftly through the open door and into the shed where I found something quite surprising.

While I had expected to find the tortured bodies of those that the nobles had targeted I did not expect to find said nobles cut into pieces along with a guard that looked like he'd lost a fight with a rather vicious cheese grater.

"Well damn, looks like someone got to them before we did." I spoke calmly moving further into the shed and allowing my fellow night raiders to enter as well. Stooping down I examined bodies.

"Whoever did this was probably quite strong" Lubbock mused.

"It doesn't take much skill to kill a second rate guard and 3 people who've never worked a day in their life Lubbock" Mine replied scathingly.

"No Lubbock is correct, based on the way they were killed you can indeed tell the killer was rather strong." Akame spoke in her usual monotone voice

"Huh?" Mine said

"You might not know it since you use a gun but it takes a rather large amount of physical strength to cut 3 people in half in a single swing, which based on the bloodstains the person who killed the nobles managed to do," Bulat said calmly dispelling Incursio while leaning down to examine one of the bodies "and this guard was cut around dozen times and based on the angles of the cuts it was done in a second or two at most as it would be difficult to get the cuts in the same angle if the guard had been on the ground and any one of those cuts would probably be fatal."

Lubbock nodded "I'd say whoever did this was a least a high captain class fighter probably higher." He mused before shrugging "well whatever someone did our job for us but that's no reason to stick around" he said moving towards the door "this place creeps me out."

The rest of the night raiders nodded as they followed him out of the shed.

Looking down at the blood trails just outside of the shed Akame spoke, directing a question at me. "Which one's freshest?"

Glancing at both blood trails I spoke after a moment "that one" I indicated one of the trails.

Akame nodded before Bulat spoke "We should check it out, even if the person who killed the nobles is only high captain class he could prove a useful ally if we can convince him to join the revolution"

In response I took off after the freshest blood trail which seemed at most 10 or 15 minutes old hoping to catch up quickly. The trail seemed to be heading back to the house before suddenly diverting and then ceasing. I frown for a moment before glancing around a looking in one of the bushes. "This guy's pretty thorough against most people just this would probably throw them off the trail," I grinned "but not me" thanks to my teigu my senses are far beyond that of any normal human. Reaching into the bush I pulled out a scrape of cloth covered in blood which I can instantly tell belonged to the nobles that had previously lived here.

Humans did not have good enough senses of smell to track anything without the use of their other senses and dogs would have been too confused by the blood mixed with the smell of the other guard on the rag to be able to discern which they should follow. My teigu on the other hand allows me to do it easily. Sniffing the air again I shoot of after the scent of the mysterious killer.

Reaching the edge of the estate I frown and turn to face my fellow night raiders "he went into town it seems, do we still want to pursue him or call it a day?" I asked Akame who frowned in response

"While we are short-handed if all of us went into town we'd likely be noticed and sending only a few of us to follow them would end badly if this is a trap." Akame spoke showing a bit of emotion "If it's someone sympathetic to our cause we can have some of our informants look into it to see if they can recruit him" she says calmly "let's call it a night for now."

* * *

-Pov switch (general)-

As Akame spoke those words the entire group disappeared into the shadows as they left to return to their base.

Meanwhile about 2 kilometers away Tatsumi was strolling through the streets having cleaned the majority of the blood off of his person.

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

'Well that's 3 corrupted nobles and 4 imperial guards down and with that I've probably dealt with about a 200,000th of the corruption in the capitol' he though blandly 'and on my first day too.' He continued his random train of thought.

Looking around for anyone suspicious Tatsumi, rather conveniently, saw a couple of people edging into an alley. Curious he glanced around before slipping into a different alley and scaling the wall to the roof before stealthily making his way across the roof tops towards the other alley. What he found was a rather stereotypical shady meeting in progress.

"Captain Ogre has already been paid for this month so we won't have to work about the guards." One of them said "He'll make sure the patrol routes are clear of our targets so all we need to do is break into the houses and kidnap the girls our boss wants for his, heh heh, collection." The shady figure said his voice turning perverse.

'Well… that guys definitely not going to live to see the morning' Tatsumi dead panned internally continuing to listen in on the conversation.

"Ha! Captain Ogre's great isn't he? Murder, theft, rape, kidnapping, whatever, as long as you pay him anything's allowed" another of the figures laughed oblivious to the fact that he had just signed his, and ogre's death warrants.

'Yup they're all dead, especially that Ogre guy, where ever the fuck he is' Tatsumi thought and without further ado jumped down and cut down the entire group nigh instantly.

Swiftly cleaning of his blade Tatsumi climbed back up the rooftops and set of in a random direction 'okay so they referred to him as captain ogre and mention how he had influence over the patrol routes for the imperial guard, so he's likely the guard captain for this district' Tatsumi grinned 'now that's a target worth my time'.

With those thoughts in mind Tatsumi disappeared into the night.

-end-

* * *

-Omake-

-Pov (Leone)-

"Blood" I whispered dashing off in the direction of the smell my fellow night raiders following my lead as we dashed through the woods coming to a clearing front of the shed that according to our intel was the location where the targets would torture their victims I my enhanced senses easily noticed two trails of blood leading to and from the shed. I frowned lightly slipping swiftly through the open door and into the shed where I found something quite surprising.

While I had expected to find the tortured bodies of those that the nobles had targeted I did not expect to find said nobles cut into pieces along with a guard that looked like he'd lost a fight with a rather vicious cheese grater.

"Well damn, looks like someone got to them before we did." I spoke calmly moving further into the shed and allowing my fellow night raiders to enter as well. Stooping down I examined bodies.

"Those bastards" Lubbock spoke looking stunned "They took our Jobs!" he yelled

"Yeah" Bulat shouted "dey took owr jobs!"

"dey terk owr jabs!" Akame yelled uncharacteristically

"dey terker er der!" I shouted in agreement

"der terker oer DERR!" Mine yelled savagely

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

Tatsumi suddenly frowned "why do I feel the something incredibly stupid just happened?" he murmured as he disappeared into the night.

-End-

* * *

And yes, that was a south park reference.


	2. Chapter 2

A full moon lit up the night sky above the Capitol city of the empire; it was without a doubt a beautiful sight, one that made you want to go out for a midnight walk through the streets or to stare up at the stars in a garden or park. Of course in the Capitol city going out at night was a bad idea at best and suicide at worse depending on whom you are. One of the many risks, or rather in this case former risks, of going out at night currently resided in an alley puking out his guts.

"Impossible…" Ogre spoke as he spat blood onto the ground his arms missing and several massive gashes covering his torso "… Beaten by a brat?" were his last words as he fell limp on the group.

Said brat was currently walking away carelessly, a disappointed expression on his face 'yet another weakling' the boy internally groaned 'how am I supposed to gather enough combat experience to fight Budo or Esdeath with only these weaklings to practice on? I suppose I could go on a trip to hunt for danger beasts in the unexplored sections of the empire' he mused 'fighting ultimate class danger beasts would still be difficult enough for me to progress quickly, assuming I don't screw up and die, that is.'

The boy continued walking through the alleyways planning to make some distance before reemerging onto the main roads of the capitol. While having his face seen wouldn't necessarily stop him from killing corrupted individuals it would make it considerably more difficult to carry out the assassination and, as such, he went to great efforts to remain unseen, or unseen by those he didn't intend to kill anyway.

It had been about half a week since he had arrived in the capitol, since getting the lead on Ogre he had tracked down both the boss of those random cronies he had killed earlier and later Ogre himself having killed the boss who, as it happens, was a corrupted noble, as well as Ogre himself as of about 40 seconds ago.

Tatsumi sighed heavily 'how am I supposed to get my hands on a teigu if all of the opponents are miles too weak to so much as be considered for using one?' frowning as he exited an alley onto the main road having already cleaned his sword of all of Ogre's blood. 'I wonder if I should stop waiting to be approached and make an active effort to get recruited by night raid.' Tatsumi thought having heard a lot about the elite group of assassins directly aligned with the revolutionary army 'that group seems like my kind of thing considering they'll likely be the ones to go head to head with General Esdeath and Grand General Budo anyway.'

It was a fact that while Tatsumi may be quite strong in a head to head battle both Esdeath and Budo would slaughter him on the short side of 3 minutes if they were going all out he, after all, had no teigu nor any experience fighting one of the borderline legendary weapons. Joining night raid would not only connect him to an intelligence network able to gather a vast amount of information on enemy movements but also access to sparring partners at or at least near his level of combat prowess.

'from what I've heard I would be hard pressed to beat either of the 2 known members who were commonly on the field and their boss was supposed to be pretty tough too.' Tatsumi mused 'an ex-general, an ex-special forces member, and an ex-elite assassin, those titles alone make me think that night raid is a pretty promising opportunity in terms of gaining strong comrades and sparring partners.' Tatsumi grinned in an almost savage manner before quickly regaining a neutral expression not wanting to look like a psychopath.

* * *

-Pov switch (General)-

2 shadowed figures dashed across the rooftops landing in an alley that looked like it had come out of a horror movie; a blood covered man with both his arms missing lay dead in the middle of the said alley having died just a few minutes prior.

"Again?" a voice broke the silence "and from what I can smell it's the same person too"

"Is that true Leone?" the other figure spoke

"No doubt Akame" the now identified Leone replied "this is definitely the same person who dealt with our last 2 groups of targets"

"Well any doubt that this guy's high captain class or higher is gone" Akame observed. "How old is this?"

"About 5 minutes old" Leone replied.

"And our informant told us he saw someone leading ogre away about 7 minutes go" Akame spoke analytically "meaning this mysterious killer took down a highly skilled swordsman in less than 2 minutes"

Leone nodded "we really need to find this guy before he gets pinned by the imperial watch or something." She spoke "as good as he seems to be it doesn't look like he has a base outside of the capital," She mused "and everyone needs to rest at some point, no matter how strong they are."

Akame nodded "Lets report back to the boss"

* * *

-2 hours later night raid main base-

"He beat you to your targets again?" a woman with white hair asked curiously "well they're dead either way so I don't really mind but we still need to figure out who's doing this." She spoke calmly

Akame nodded before Lubbock spoke out "it's been three days and our informants don't even have the slightest clue about who this guy is. The only clue we have is that it's a guy and that's only because Leone can tell based on the smell which no one else can get anything from." He said irritably

"Oh get over it" Leone laughed "your just jealous because this mysterious swordsman has the boss's attention aren't you" she teased.

"W-what" Lubbock stumbled "Miss Najenda has nothing to do with this!" Lubbock argued "it's just that we have almost nothing to go on what-so-ever!"

"Sure, sure" Leone said patronizingly "anyway from what I've gathered it's likely that our mysterious killer has no information network and is just working based on what he can find out by himself and as such if we want to find out who he is we should keep an eye on any obvious low priority targets for a little while before killing them to see if he show up in that time." Leone put forward "I'm not saying we wait long enough for them to wreck more people's lives but just a hour or two to see if he shows before dealing with the target our ourselves."

Najenda nodded "That seems reasonable enough although our next target is anything but low priority" she continued "our next target is a direct relative of the prime minister, he uses his authority to kidnap and rape women before whipping them to death his name is-

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

"Iwokura" I grinned "This one might even be a challenge." I whispered to myself as I slipped out of the front gates of the City following the road for a while before slipping into the woods and setting off at a relatively quick pace. "But how to do the deed," I mused "poison? Nah, with the number of people present there's too high a risk of innocent casualties"

Despite the fact that many of those present would be corrupt it was undoubtable that there was a large quantity of people being fooled or who were being forced into servitude for Iwokura and, as such, didn't deserve to die.

"I'm pretty decent with a musket but the max range I can shoot accurately with one when there is a crowd of civilians around is only about 800 meters at which point I would be better off just shoving my sword in his face." Tatsumi continued his tone not at all matching that of someone planning an assassination "Explosives? No, let's see, hmm I could go with that shitty stereotypical gag of the male protagonist dressing up like a girl as a disguise." He mused before frowning "okay where the fuck did that come from?" he muttered nervously "You know what I'm just going to pretend I never thought of that"

"Well whatever I guess I'll just wing it" he said resorting to the infamous standby of bad-asses everywhere. "It's always worked in the past so why not now?"

It's important to note that despite not lording it over people Tatsumi was, as would be expected from someone who was as strong as he was at his age, rather over-confident. His teacher's attempts to beat this out of him had unfortunately begun failing shortly after Tatsumi became capable of defeating his teacher in around half a minute while wearing 300 pound weights on each leg. When he noticed this Tatsumi's teacher instantly adapted the weights to double their previous weight which, impossibly enough, he had adapted to within half a year. His teacher had then expended the rest of the stupidly heavy metal to boost each weight up to 1000 pounds and had resorted to attempting to find anything possible in order to handicap Tatsumi. Between making him wield massive two-hand swords with a single hand and forcing him to wear a full suit of armor in addition to his weights, he had managed to smack some sense back into a Tatsumi.

Of course that didn't last long either considering the boy had adapted to that stupidly fast as well. Everything he tried to handicap Tatsumi was viewed by the boy as a challenge. A challenge that he would rapidly meet and then smash into the ground, tearing it to little pieces as he completely blew past it. The ex-captain saw the boy was getting understandably arrogant in his combat power despite not really showing it. Despite the fact that he didn't really look down on people Tatsumi slowly began gaining the subconscious belief that he would always be able to find a way to win in any fight.

Normally this would have been a problem as most would slack on their training in response to this belief but fortunately this was not the case for Tatsumi. It wouldn't be accurate to call him a training nut as that would be a vicious understatement. While some people's lives were intertwined with fighting Tatsumi took it to a whole new level. Outside of fighting or training barely anything amused him although that's not to say he was even remotely blood thirsty.

Despite his obvious love of fighting the very thought of harming an innocent person due to said fighting completely abhorred him. This left Tatsumi as a mass of confusing contradictions, despite everything in his personality pointing towards him being someone who liked conflict and war he instead completely hated it and wanted nothing more than to completely stop it.

In order to attempt to keep his arrogance down his teacher started teaching him other things that would come in handy, the ex-soldier hoped to find something Tatsumi sucked at completely so his teacher could fixate on it in order to permanently crush his arrogance. Unfortunately, or fortunately as it may be, he had failed to find such a skill. Tatsumi's stupidly high potential apparently applied to a stupidly large number of things, from cooking to forging, knife throwing to creating explosives, Tatsumi proved to have a least an above average level of talent In all of them.

But that's getting off track; suffice to say he was a rather over-confident yet kind hearted teenager with monstrous potential both inside combat and out of it.

"Well enough talking to myself" Tatsumi spoke "better pick up the pace" he said increasing his speed greatly to levels that the average soldier could never hope to keep up with yet for him was the equivalent of a jog. "It'll only take me a few hours at this pace, I should be there about half an hour before midnight." He grinned excited at the prospect of his first big assassination

* * *

-Pov switch-

"Okay" Najenda spoke calmly "if you all set out now you should arrive around mid-night. This is an important mission and failure isn't an option, good luck"

At this Leone snorted "Let's just hope our target is actually there this time, it's getting annoying to be completely ready to assassinate someone before finding out 'oh that guy? Yeah someone else just killed him like 3 minutes ago, you just missed him'" she complained.

"This is hard to find information" she reassured "it's not like there's someone who just happened to find out from some drunk guy walking through an alley while he was on the way to the market who just so happens to arrive a half hour or so before you to kill him or anything." She said before frowning and wondering where that oddly specific example had come from before shrugging and watching as the assigned night raiders left to assassinate Iwokura.

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

Tatsumi wiped his nose having just sneezed randomly. "I wonder if someone's talking about me?" he mused before grinning "maybe they somehow got word I was coming and are now sending an entire army to take me down" he joked to himself "well whatever."

* * *

-A few hours later-

Tatsumi whistled. "That's quite the place" he mused as he looking at the massive structure before him. "Well no time to waste" he spoke stealthily approaching the compound while circling around so he could enter from the side. He was now wearing a cloth facemask that covered everything below his eyes. One of the skills his teacher had taught him was stealth, an essential skill for anyone who professed to be an assassin. This had proven to be one of the skills that he was talented in to an extreme level and he was confident in his ability to hide from almost any foe and certainly anyone that would be here tonight.

Despite his apparently high connections Iwokura wasn't nearly as powerful as you'd think based on his family connections, the fact is that Prime minister honest didn't really care about his family at all. The only reason Iwokura was powerful at all was because he was a noble and no one wanted to even risk the slight chance that Honest would actually help his cousin if he was asked. Such was the fear even members of the empire and nobles had of the prime minister, honestly it's the same way a run of the mill demon would fear a demon lord.

'too easy' Tatsumi thought as he effortlessly slipped pasted the patrol and guards before swiftly starting to scale the side of the building sticking to the shadows as he drew near a window a few dozen yards up. 'I thought this would be at least somewhat challenging' he complained internally ' maybe after I kill him I'll walk out the door and slaughter all the guards here, it'd certainly send a message' he mused 'yeah you know what that's what I'm going to do.'

Grinning as he slipped silently through the window he began to glide through the rooms like a wraith 'First things first, let's find the sadistic bastard so I can cut him in half' Tatsumi decided hiding in the shadows as a guard walked past.

Now some may question the reason behind stealthily infiltrating a base only to blatantly reveal your presence directly after but to Tatsumi it made perfect sense. The only reason he didn't attack the place head on was because he didn't want Iwokura to get away in the chaos and as such needed him dead before he could afford to mess around. Once his target was dead the whole thing ceased to matter and he could let loose and do whatever he wanted to.

Just as he finished 'strategizing' (Read: getting too tired to think and hence deciding to kill anyone who looked guilty) Tatsumi continued creeping through the hallways looking for a hint as to the location of his target. Just as he was beginning to grow impatient Tatsumi heard a scream from the distance. Instantly changing course he continued on towards the source of the scream.

* * *

-POV switch (Iwokura)-

"What's the matter bitch?" I laughed cruelly staring at the trash in front of me.

"Stop this please!" a girl of around 17 cried out as my bodyguards held her in place. "I never did anything to you!" she cried out desperately "You damn evil bastard"

At this I laughed even harder "so what?" I grinned evilly

Even since my cousin had turned the Emperor into his puppet life had been wonderful. I can take whoever I want whenever I want and not worry about the consequences. Granted my cousin might be an ass that would sooner kill me than give me a birthday present but no one seems to realize that. Using his reputation I've built up my own power base with high level martial arts masters and swordsmen under my command.

Simply offering people all of their hearts desire is an easy way to earn their loyalty. I offer powerful fighters all they could ask for, money, women, whatever luxury they desire in exchange for protecting me and it paid off wonderfully! Looking down at the 17 year old in front of me I grin opening my mouth to tell my bodyguards to go ahead and take her clothes off when I suddenly find it impossible to speak. The room starts to grow dark as I stumble forwards falling to my knees as I feel my mouth fill with a coppery fluid. In front of me the 17 year old girl's eyes widen in shock and relief. As the world goes black the last thing I see is blood flying everywhere as my guards are slaughtered in an instant.

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

I flicked the blood off of my blade with a practiced motion. Target eliminated, moving on to next objective: slaughter all the guards.

I glance to the girl Iwokura and his body guards had been preparing to rape before speaking calmly "you should leave here, I'm in a bad mood and I'm not going to be leaving any one of his guards alive."

At this the girl's eyes widened and I turned to go when she spoke "Wait! What's your name?" she asked almost desperately.

At this I frowned turning back to face the girl "I'm afraid I can't tell you, considering it would be annoying if the empire found out what it was and there's no guarantee you won't get captured or something and end up telling them what it is." Of course while there was always the chance she was an imperial spy it would be rude to accuse some random girl of that.

"Oh," the girl spoke sadly "I understand." She continued "Thank you for saving me from this nest of evil!" she said as I turned away again "I guess my dad was right, Justice will never be beaten by Evil!" she shouted.

"Umm" she spoke her voice suddenly nervous "I know you don't care but my name is Seryu, Seryu Ubiquitous."

* * *

-Pov switch (Seryu Ubiquitous)-

I watched my savior nod and leave the room his blade still at his side I smiled. I had seen the way he had cut down those guards and knew he wouldn't let even a scrap of evil escape this place tonight. I stood up shakily

'damn the poison used by the cowardly evil is still slowing my movements' I hissed internally 'I can barely move' I growled 'I'm still so weak, so easily fooled! I'm not even strong enough to know my savior's name! ' I took a step forward picking up a sword from one the guards my savior had killed moments earlier 'and he's right! If he had told me I might have gotten captured and then evil would have forced me to tell them about him!'

I growled more loudly this time feeling my limbs start to grow less numb. Ever since I was young I had always been too weak. Too weak to save my father when he had been killed by the evil imperials who he had run from after seeing their true nature. Too weak to save my mother from those filthy danger beasts that had attacked when I was 11. I was too weak to save myself from being turned into a toy for the filthy evil! If not for my savior I would have been tainted and soiled by evil! Although I couldn't tell his exact age my savior looked to be around the same age as me based on what parts of his face I could see. Yet he was so much stronger! He could so swiftly eliminate evil with such speed and grace that I couldn't follow it with my eyes! That was Justice! Swift and unstoppable! Purging the evil like it was an insect beneath his feet! Until I could do at least that I couldn't call myself Justice! To do so would be insulting its name with my own weakness!

I have to grow stronger! But no matter how strong I get I won't be able to destroy the evil on my own. As I thought this the sound of combat and screams started echoing throughout the facility as my savior continued purging the evil.

Of course! While I am too weak and too lowly to serve him now if I grow strong enough perhaps the savior will allow me to serve under him to crush the evil! Even if I grow stronger I can't hope to gain that type of evil crushing strength on my own, but maybe with his help I could! Gripping the blade I had liberated from the evil I moved my way towards the door my movements sluggish and slow like I was moving through water. Gathering my strength I opened the door to come face to face with a glorious scene of justice!

Surrounding the door were half a dozen guards all felled in a single strike based on their injuries. It had happened without a sound as well otherwise I would have heard it! This is the power of my savior! The power of Justice!

My thoughts of glorious justice were interjected by the scratchy voice of weakened evil "What a monster!" a voice shouted fearfully as I heard running towards my direction "I've got to get out of here while the elites are holding him back!" the evil said again as it rounded the corner revealing itself to be a guard running as evil so often does in the face of justice!

Before the evil could react I forced my weakened body to cut him down pushing myself to the highest speed I could reach slicing him into two pieces blood splattering over me. As the filthy evil gurgled and died I smiled continuing down the hallway. If what the evil had so foolishly revealed was true then my savior was currently in the process of purging the greater evils from this cesspool of evil and hence could not attend to each individual scrap of insignificant evil. And so even if it was all I could do I would destroy those weak scraps for him! I will help him serve Justice and crush all the evil even if this little bit is all my weak self can manage!

A grin split my face as I continued down the hall ignoring the splattered remnants of evil on my clothing.

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

"Well" I mused lazy, once again flicking blood off my blade "that was slightly more challenging that I thought it would be." I said in a slightly less disappointed tone than usual about the quality of my opponents. "It's surprising the quality of martial artists and swordsmen you can pick up by offering them things like alcohol and money" I said distastefully.

At I spoke these words I glance around at the large room I was standing in. the carpet was a crimson red in color, although it had been brown when I first entered the room. The corpses of around 50 guards and martial artists of varying levels lay around the room leaking blood on the floor. While around 40 of them had been run of the mill trash the remaining ten had had some skill with 3 or 4 of them being high level martial artists.

"Well I'm done here" I snorted heading towards one of the windows on the edge of the massive building so I could exit.

Why the window you might ask? Because their awesome and for some reason no one ever expects you to come in through the window even when people do it all the time.

Pushing open the window I jump out into the night grinning slightly as I fell into the waiting darkness.

* * *

-Pov switch (Night raid)-

"Motherfucker," Leone yelled in annoyance in response to the words of their informant "again?" she gripped "I'm glad the asshole is dead and all but we just ran for damn near 3 hours straight to find out that someone killed our target again and-" she paused her enhanced eyesight picking up something none of the other night raiders could "bingo!" she grinned

"What?" Akame asked Leone in her usual deadpan.

"A guy just slipped out one of the side windows and is moving pretty rapidly away!"" she said excitedly starting to run towards said guy "I think we just found the guy that's been hitting all our targets!"

Akame's eyes widened "everyone follow Leone but don't look too threatening, this is recruitment not an assassination" she spoke in her normal deadpan the darkness shadowing her facial features causing her to look rather threatening.

Mine sweat-dropped "aren't you the one who needs to be told that more Akame?" she asked looking annoyed.

"?" Akame just looks confused at Mine's comment

"*sigh* never mind" Mine says tiredly as the group sets off.

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

'Oh dear, I appear to be being followed. That's some pretty impressive speed their using as well, at my current rate they'd catch up in a few minutes. I wonder if their imperial soldiers or not. I mean it's quite possible night raid would be targeting the same guy I just killed; he was a rather high value target after all.' Tatsumi mused

'Well if they are night raid then they should have no problem keeping up with me' I grinned doubling my speed. 'While this isn't anywhere near full throttle it should be enough to test their strength at least somewhat'

* * *

-Pov switch (night raid)-

"Shit" Leone grumbled "I think we've been spotted, he just doubled his speed; and it looks like he isn't at his top speed yet either judging by the ease of his movements."

Akame paused for a moment before ordering "Bulat. Mine. Sheele. Lubbock. Start heading back to base, Leone and I are the fastest so we'll catch up and try and recruit him"

""""Roger!"""" the night raiders agree changing direction

"Let's go Leone" Akame calls as she increases her speed.

"Got it Akame!" Leone agrees as she speeds up.

The two Female night raiders increased their speed becoming all but a blur as they dashed through the night closing in on their target.

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

I whistled quietly "That's some speed" he grins "well they seem strong enough, time for me to show off a bit" he laughs quietly speeding up to just about two thirds of his max speed "try and catch me now!" he grins 'If they can't catch me, which I'd surprised if they could I'll turn round and ambush them to test their awareness, if they pass I'll join if they don't well I'll laugh at them haughtily and then leave.' His smile widened as his ' _masterful'_ plan came into place.

* * *

-Pov switch (Akame)-

From his point far in front of us I saw our target- er- potential recruit speed up considerably to the point where with a start I realized I wasn't fast enough to keep up let alone catch him.

"The hell!?" Leone cried out from next to me "this guy's crazy fast!" she yelled in shock "I don't think **I** can go that fast; what about you Akame?"

I paused for a moment "I don't think I'm fast enough either" she admitted having already reach her maximum "let's keep going for a bit and see if he gets tired" I spoke "he'll be out of our sight in a couple of minutes at this rate though so it's unlikely."

A few minutes later Leone cried out "What!?" Leone cried out "where'd he go!?" she shouted "his presence just vanished" she cried out in shock "it's almost like he just-" Leone's eyes widened as she suddenly grabbed me and changed directions abruptly diving to the right just as an almost untraceable blur slammed into the ground where I had been standing barely a second ago.

Laughter filled the clearing "nice job, not many people can sense my presence until it's too late, is that a teigu by any chance?"

I straightened up after Leone set me down drawing Murasame and getting into a combat stance

"now, now there's no need for that" the unknown figure admonished "I was just testing you, I wasn't going for anywhere remotely vital and I don't even have my blade drawn" the dust cleared slightly revealing a figure a little bit taller than me standing in the center a pair of bright green eyes staring at me in what appeared to be amusement.

"He's not lying Akame I notice the second I dodged, his blade was sheathed and he was just going to punch you in the stomach, although why you're attacking us at all is a question I still have." Leone spoke switching the person she was addressing mid-sentence.

The figure laughed "you guys are night raid right?" he asked casually "honestly I can only do some much by myself and having access to the Revolutionary armies information network would be nice so I was looking for an invite honestly"

I frowned slightly "that might be possible, but answer her question" I told him in a deadpan

"Quite simple really, I was making sure you were strong enough, I'm not in the business of getting myself attached to people who are going to get themselves killed the first time they face a real opponent" he said simply.

I nodded in understanding in any revolution there's always a high chance of death, with the missions they underwent anyone but the absolute strongest would die quickly and it was understandable that he didn't want to join up with people who were just going to go and get themselves killed resulting in sadness and grief.

"Alright then, did we pass?" I asked calmly

"Hmm yeah but only just barely" he said teasingly, although not in a mean way before turning serious "so can I join?"

I frowned for a moment "show us your face" I deadpanned

"Hm? Oh, right, sure" he said casually removing his facemask and stepping out of the shadows into the moonlight.

I blinked once. Twice. "How old are you?" I asked slowly

"Sixteen as of 3 months ago" the boy grins

'He's younger than me?' I thought shocked

While she was aware that some people were stronger than her she was used to them being at least a few years older than her, but meeting someone who was undoubtedly from her own age group be considerably faster than her and capable of completely repressing his presence and judging by the crater he had left in the ground was also quite strong, well suffice to say she was slightly shaken although it didn't show.

"So?" the boy asked again "can I join or what?"

"We can bring you to talk to the boss but she'll most likely let you join" I spoke after a moment

"Alright then I'll follow your lead" he said cheerily.

"Alright then" Leone interjected "if you're done flirting with your new boyfriend then we should get going Akame." She teased

At this I blinked and was about to respond when the boy spoke out "I'm her boyfriend now? Sheesh you could at least buy me dinner first" he said directing the last part at me "I don't know if I could really get into a relationship with someone so forward" he said dramatically.

'"I-" I once again attempted to respond before Leone interrupted me

"Sorry she's like that, but she's good at heart and I think you'll make a great couple" Leone reassured the boy "but you might want to keep a few condoms on you" Leone grinned evilly "you know what they say about the quiet ones."

My face turned slightly red at this "Sto-" I began only for the boy to interject

"Oh my! I don't know if I'm ready for such a big step yet Akame-chan," the boy said acting embarrassed, poking his fingers together with his head down he gave an exaggerated gulp before speaking "But if you really want to well, it's my first time so please be gentle" he said in a shy tone

My face grew redder at his response and I sputtered slightly "Qui-" I began only for Leone to interrupt again.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" she spoke as if she was confiding a great secret in the boy "Akame's quite the carnivore you know" she said as her grin grew even larger "it wouldn't surprise me if she decided to ravage you from dusk till dawn" Leone commented as the boy gained a fake frightened expression staring at me like a small animal would stare at a fearsome predator

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out of embarrassment my face red as a tomato before blinking and covering my mouth

Leone just burst out laughing "You're going to fit in just great new guy!" she said excitably "I haven't been able to get a reaction like that out of Akame before!" she laughed

"It's Tatsumi by the way" the boy spoke suddenly a grin on his face all pretense of embarrassment or fear gone from his face.

"Huh?" I said still slightly off balance from his and Leone's comments.

His grin grew slightly "My name, Tatsumi, Tat-su-mi!" he said cheerfully.

I blinked my face going a bit red again "Right" I said slipping back into my deadpan before turning in the direction of base "Let's go" I spoke shooting off at close to my max speed.

A bark of laughter echoed from behind me and I felt the newly identified Tatsumi and Leone fall into step behind me. While the speed I was going at was almost my max I could keep it up for a long time, my conditioning allowing me to operate at my maximum for extended periods. Even if he was faster than me I was confident my endurance was greater than his, let's see if he and Leone still have enough energy to tease me after running at high speeds for three hours! I blinked; I mean it's important to know the limits and capacity of my new ally so I can compensate in a combat scenario

* * *

-3 hours later-

"Damn it" a pitiful voice groaned "slow down you two stamina freaks!" Leone yelled panting heavily

Tatsumi just laughed cheerily not even panting in the slightest "Looks like you need to get in better shape nee-san" he said still laughing

Nee-san: after about an hour Leone had insisted Tatsumi call her that, apparently having decided the boy was a shoo-in for a member and also someone whose help she would require in order to make me lose my composure, a theory which sadly I could not discredit.

I had expected him to ask for a break after around an hour, I had not expected him to somehow manage to not only keep going for 3 hours but to do so without his breathing growing even slightly heavier, what type of training must he have gone through to gain stamina of that level? Even I was slightly winded and I had gone through inhumane training since a very young age while I was part of the empire.

Leone opened her mouth "how the heck did you get such ridiculous stamina anyway" She demanded unknowingly mirroring my own thoughts.

"Ahh" the boy replied "that is to say, my old teacher had me wear 1000 pound weights on both my legs as well as 500 pound weights on my arms while I was training." He spoke easily "He had me train for 4 hours before meeting me where we would spar for the next 2 hours until he got tired and then I would go hunt danger beasts for dinner" he explained as if he had not just told us something that bordered on child abuse "I was a bit sore every day when we first started but I got used to it before long." He said cheerily.

My eyes widened as Leone tripped and barely recovered and manage to regain her balance "the hell!? What type of sadist was your old teacher?" she cried as my thoughts took a similar direction

Tatsumi laughed "He only did that because I surpassed him before I was a 13 and he had no other way to train me other than to handicap like that" he explained "although that's not to say he was weak, he was an ex-guard captain who had left after he saw the corruption taking root in the imperial capital." Tatsumi explained lazily "he was certainly a lot stronger than that second rate asshole Ogre." The boy said casually. Tatsumi grinned nostalgically "Almost everything I know is either from what he taught me or something I discovered or perfected on my own based on his teachings." The boy explained smiling.

I blinked at that, most people with strength like his would grow petty but the boy genuinely seemed to greatly respect someone he had apparently left in the dust more than 3 years ago. Looking away I looked at our surroundings "we're almost there, try not look to threatening when you're meeting the others," she spoke glancing back before continuing "also I can vouch for the others strength so there's no need to attack them."

The boy just looked at me in amusement.

* * *

-Pov switch (Tatsumi)-

The dark forest cast a shadow over her face as she spoke her red eyes peeking out of the shadow of her hair giving her a notably threatening appearance 'don't look threatening? Look in a mirror and say that' I thought to myself in amusement deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to annoy/ tease the female night raider anymore tonight.

That's not to say I wouldn't do it later, I didn't find many things outside of combat entertaining but I could see why nee-san enjoyed teasing the red eyed assassin. Once I had established my position in the group more resolutely I would likely fall into the same habit as nee-san was in. Speaking of Leone, who had apparently decided that I had no choice but to call her nee-san much to my amusement, she probably guaranteed me an invitation into night raid. From what I had seen of her she seemed like the type of person who would have no trouble conning some naïve idiot but then would promptly donate said conned money to the first person who really needed it.

This is to say that she was a generally nice person although she had a few quirks although I think we would get along quite nicely. Just as I was thinking this we reached a clearing in the forests revealing a large fortress like building built into the side of a mountain. I quickly glance around taking in all of the surrounding land of what would become my new home if everything went well.

Grinning again I followed Akame towards the front entrance of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped into the base following Akame casually, Leone staggering while panting behind me.

"Damn it" Leone cried pitifully "seriously how can you two be perfectly fine after running for 3 hours straight?" she moaned.

I laughed in response " as i said I spend at least 6 hours a day training, keyword, at least." I spoke easily "some days I spend the entire day training if there's nothing else to do" I admitted lazily "There was never much to do at my home village when I was growing up. It was pretty much limited to fighting, training, hunting, gambling and occasionally drinking." I laughed aloud "I personally don't like gambling and drinking much so I pretty much grew up a battle maniac"

At this Akame turned around and gave me an odd look as if she was suspicious of me for some reason.

Quickly coming to a conclusion I spoke in a deadpan "Hey! What's with that look that says 'is this person a psychopath? Maybe I should kill him to be safe'"

Her eyes widened "amazing, are you psychic?" Akame said in awe

Wait! That means she was really thinking that!? "Hey in the first place those kinds of thoughts are more fitting of a psychopath then someone who just likes to fight for fun!" I complained "and it's not like I just go and kill random people, heck I don't even like killing at all!" I griped "I mean I do it but not for fun or anything."

"You love fighting and violence but hate killing?" Leone asked from behind me "isn't that counter intuitive or something?" she asked.

"Kind of I guess, but I'm just weird like that." I admitted at we continued down the hall.

* * *

-Pov switch (Akame)-

Looking away from Tatsumi I internally sighed in relief slightly. Despite having only known him for 3 hours or so Tatsumi seemed to be a nice enough person that I could easily see him becoming one of my important comrades in the near future. His initial statement about how he grew up had made me nervous and I had admittedly wondered if he was stable enough to be considered for a position although his words after had quickly reassured me of his stability. After all, the last thing we need is another Esdeath on our hands

Admittedly he may have some quirks that haven't yet been displayed but if his old teachers training methods are as he described them then it wouldn't be really surprising if he had several quirks. Although it was admittedly surprising that he read me almost instantly with just a glance, maybe I should work on keeping my face neutral more effectively, I must be too expressive.

As Akame thought this Tatsumi gained a random urge to face palm heavily which he barely managed to push down.

* * *

-Pov switch (Bulat)-

"And so Akame and Leone went after him in order to recruit him if possible" Bulat explained "they should be back in a bit"

"They're already here" Lubbock said lazily "And it looks like they were successful, since there is someone else with them."

"They're back already?" Bulat said surprised "That's pretty quick especially since they apparently succeeded in recruiting that guy."

"Akame might have pushed them to run all the way because she was hungry or something." Mine said "the newbie is probably half-dead" she laughed.

As mine spoke the door to the hall opened revealing 3 people. Without preamble Leone walk forward and promptly collapsed on the couch "So tired" she groaned.

To this Tatsumi just laughed "it wasn't that bad" he admonished "geez if you can't even run at that speed for 3 hours straight you should really train more." He teased her.

"It's true" Akame spoke "after all your weight is notably greater than all the members of night raid except for Bulat." Akame deadpanned "increasing your Training should help reduce the amount of excess weight you currently have" she explained sagely, or as sagely as you can be in a complete deadpan, anyway.

Tatsumi snorted as Leone promptly stood up and heavily bopped Akame on the head before turning to Tatsumi "what are you snorting about?" she spoke dangerously.

Tatsumi gained a shit eating grin and then spoke "what are you talking about Nee-san?" he said innocently, too innocently as it happens.

A tick mark appeared on Leone's face as she activated her teigu and swung her arm down aiming to bop Tatsumi on the head.

Swiftly dodging Tatsumi burst out laughing "too slow!" he teased "is all that 'excess weight' slowing you down?" he laughed.

In response Leone's tick mark pulse and grew slightly larger as she dashed forwards attacking Tatsumi again this time with a barrage of swift punches that would be enough to overwhelm most soldiers. Tatsumi of course is not at the level of a mere soldier and swiftly dodged all of the attacks with casual ease. Leone's tick mark pulsed again and she began attacking at full speed her hands blurring. Tatsumi laughed again as he also increased his speed a bit weaving through her attacks and occasionally blocking one that he couldn't quite dodge at his current speed. Leone's tick mark pulsed ominously as she jump kicked downwards at Tatsumi who easily dodged leaving Leone to hit something just behind him, which is to say the couch which broke in half under the force of her blow.

Najenda who had been watching curiously to see the level of their apparent new recruit gained a tick mark and starting spewing killing intent "Leone" she said ominously

Said lioness promptly froze and turned and slowly gulping and looking at her boss "Y-yes?" she said nervously.

"Did you just break the couch?" she said her face darkening.

"Ahh" Leone said nervously "it's Tatsumi's fault?" she said pointing at an amused looking Tatsumi.

"Oh really?" Najenda said stilling looking at Leone scarily.

"Yeah if he had taken his punishment like a man then the couch wouldn't have broken!" Leone attempted desperately.

"I greatly apologize for not being a masochist who allows people to hit me whenever they want" Tatsumi spoke bowing while holding his hand together with a priest like demeanor.

The other members of night raid save Leone (who was still terrified) and Akame (who was too busy attempting to keep her face even more neutral than it was by default) snorted at this as Najenda took a step towards Leone who took a step backwards in response.

Najenda took another step which Leone again mirrored "what's the matter?" Najenda spoke "you look nervous?" she continued taking another step forward.

Leone took another step back "w-what are you talking about?" Leone laughed nervously "I just suddenly realized I had to go to the bathroom so bye!" she said quickly turning on a dime and sprinting towards the door.

Without missing a beat Najenda's mechanical arm extended grabbing Leone by the back of the collar and yanking her back towards Najenda. Leone landed heavily right at Najenda's feet groaning in pain.

"that was my favorite couch" Najenda deadpanned "and believe me when I tell your it's coming out of your next missions pay two fold." She stated leaving no room for argument.

"The pay for killing Iwokura was pretty high right?" Leone said hopefully as thanks to her drinking habits and tendency to give away money to people in her home town, or rather district of the imperial capital, she was frankly, flat broke.

"Yup although you won't be seeing any of that" Najenda said while smiling ominously "after all our new recruit, -Tatsumi was it? - was the one to kill him" she said "as in he gets all the pay you and the others would have gotten."

"What!" Leone cried "but we still get paid even if we don't get the kill as long as the group succeeds as a whole!"

"Usually yes but Tatsumi wasn't part of night raid and frankly still isn't yet, hence he will get all of it." Najenda grinned evilly at Leone.

"Wow I'm not even technically employed yet and I already got a bonus" Tatsumi said cheerily. "I have to say this career opportunity seems like a godsend." He said laughed "although I wonder what I should do with it considering I already have too much money as it is." He sent a mischievous look at Leone "maybe I should burn it" Tatsumi said airily causing Leone to twitch

"n-now if you're not going to use it maybe I could find someone who might need it?" she said hopefully

"No I wouldn't want you to think I was trying to make you my friend by throwing money at you" he said in a fake sagely voice "after all real friendship isn't based on material wealth"

Leone twitched again.

"Beside if I burn the money it will help lower inflation which would help the overall economy henceforth helping the poor" Tatsumi said well aware of the viciously twitching form of Leone he smiled as if he was the most generous man in the world "it's decided! We'll commemorate my joining of night raid by burning some of my money! About 50 grand should do!" he smiled acting as if he wasn't suggesting burning enough money to buy a mid-sized house for no real reason.

The majority of the night raiders (except for Akame whom was stilling working on her poker face) we're barely holding back their laughter as the boy blatantly pissed of the broke night raider.

Tatsumi smiled before turning to Najenda "joking aside, I would like to join Night Raid if that's not a problem." Tatsumi said seriously.

Najenda smiled in response "sure, welcome to the path of Carnage." She spoke casually. "Based on what I just saw you're a close combat specialist right?"

"Close combat, infiltration and a few other miscellaneous things" Tatsumi corrected.

Mine snorted condescendingly "really now, infiltration? Right that's exactly why Iwokura's base was on full alert after you killed him"

"That was deliberate" Tatsumi said shrugging "While Iwokura was easy enough by himself I realized that many of his men were also just as guilty and decided to deal with them, I stayed stealthy long enough to kill Iwokura before dealing with his men whom, while less important, were just as guilty as he was." Tatsumi explained

"Of course you did" she said scathingly

"Iwokura was my primary target" Tatsumi explained "after making sure that he was dead it no longer mattered if I caused a commotion as there was no longer a risk of him escaping in the ensuing chaos." Tatsumi said "it's elementary stuff really, any skilled assassin would understand the concept instantly," he jabbed back at Mine his voice retaining a casual and non-offensive tone "right Akame." He finished easily.

Akame, as oblivious of the underlying words as ever, nodded "having made sure the primary target is eliminated performing a sudden and ruthless attack on lesser non-priority targets both weakens the enemy's forces and lowers morale due to the low survival rate." She agreed her voice still deadpan "I learned something quite similar early on in my training."

Mine twitched a tick mark fully visible on her face as Tatsumi smiled at her innocently his face giving away nothing.

Najenda snorted 'first Leone, then Mine, he's an interesting one that's for sure, what's next? Maybe he'll make Akame blush like a school girl?' she thought in amusement unaware that he had, in fact, already succeeded in making the assassin blush in such a manner.

I cleared my throat drawing attention back to myself "anyway, Tatsumi what level are you at in general power?" the boy blinked at this.

"Honestly I don't really know" he admitted "I haven't had a chance to fight an opponent strong enough to accurately gauge myself for a while" he continued "if it helps, I slaughtered Ogre in about 2 seconds" Tatsumi said casually "I also dealt with Iwokura's entire elite guard in about 2 minutes, without receiving injuries either time" he concluded.

Najenda raised her eyebrow casually although internally her thoughts were racing 'if that's true he's probably at least at Bulat's level, without his teigu of course, I should have them spar with wooden blades tomorrow to see for sure. Shrugging Najenda began to speak "alright then I'll have you spar Bulat" she gestured to the man in question as she spoke "tomorrow morning so we can get an idea of your level."

"Right" Tatsumi agreed easily.

"Sheele" Najenda spoke again "show him to a spare room"

The purple haired girl nodded "this way" she said to Tatsumi as she put down her book.

As soon as they left Akame spoke suddenly "don't hold back Bulat" she spoke in her usual deadpan

"Tch, why?" Mine interjected "he's probably just all talk" she snarled

"No, I can't say he is" Leone responded having recovered from her bout of depression

"What do you mean?" Mine asked confused

"She means that he's faster than both of us" Akame deadpanned

"urk!?" Mine nearly fell over and stared at Akame "What!?"

"the only reason we caught him when we did is because he stopped and let us catch up" Akame spoke analytically "he also showed the ability to conceal his presence to a level at which Leone was only able to sense him at the last second before he mock ambushed us, displayed enough physical prowess to crater the ground with his bare hands and enough physical endurance to run at high speeds for 3 hours straight without growing tired or even starting to breathe heavily."

Mine eyes widened with each word Akame spoke well aware that Akame wouldn't joke about this kind of thing nor would she misjudge the physical capacity of a person she had observed. "Seriously!?" Mine said still stunned.

"In short" Akame spoke "my Murasame aside he would, what's that phrase Lubbock would use? Ah yes, he would kick my ass" she deadpanned "assuming that his that his combat skills match his physical capabilities"

Bulat looked at Akame for a moment before glancing at the door Tatsumi had left through moments earlier "Thanks for the info although I had already intended to go all-out, while I couldn't be sure of his exact level I could tell rather easily that he wasn't what you'd call normal." Bulat spoke calmly "although to reach such a level at his age is quite impressive, such is the power of the flames of youth I suppose." He finished his last words causing a chill to run down the spines of the other night raiders in the room

"Never say that again" Najenda ordered instantly

Bulat blinked before nodding confused about the random order

* * *

-Later that night-

Tatsumi lay down on his newly assigned bed glancing around at the comfortable, albeit rather plain, room he had been given. He exhaled heavily before grinning 'now that I've finally joined up with night raid things are going to start speeding up, since night raid's members are all teigu wielders I assume I'll get my hands on one before too long.' He mused as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Being too excited to sleep Tatsumi decided to exercise a bit before bed pulling of his shirt as he pulled himself off of his bed Tatsumi quickly placed one hand on the ground performing the equivalent of a one handed hand stand, his legs point straight up. He then lowered himself towards the ground before pushing himself back up and repeating the process "one, two, three" he began continuing to count as he exercised.

* * *

-Pov switch (Mine)-

'Stronger than Akame my ass' the pink haired girl though angrily as she walked through the dark hallways of night raids base 'he's probably dead tired and was just faking being fine' she thought to herself 'he's probably already asleep by now, passed out from exhaustion' she grinned suddenly 'I just pop into his room and yank him out of his bed just to prove that I could ambush him at any time, that should keep that stupid newbie's ego down' she thought heading towards his room swiftly

"Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine" a voice echoes quietly from the Tatsumi's room

Mine blinked 'the hell is he doing' she thought as she approached the partially open door and peeked inside only to find Tatsumi lazily performing a ridiculous exercise. His head was turned away from her as he moved through his exercise with casual ease.

"It's impolite to peep you know." Tatsumi said in a bored manner despite not having glanced in her direction

"Eep" said peeping girl cried out shocked.

Tatsumi sped up his exercise greatly moving rapidly until "99" he spoke "100" he finished before swiftly flipping over and onto his feet, before turning to face Mine and speaking in a bored tone "something up?"

"n-no" she stuttered before recovering "Don't get cocky newbie!" she yelled suddenly "you might have the others thinking your some type of crazy prodigy but I'm not fooled in the slightest!" she shouted "when Bulat kicks your ass tomorrow I'll be the first one laughing!" she finished before leaving the room.

Tatsumi blinked before snorting "so she's that type huh." He said in an amused tone before shaking his head and speaking in a bored tone while flipping back onto one arm "now for the other arm."

"One, two, three….."

* * *

Tatsumi stood across from the night raider known as Bulat a small grin on his face. The first spar was going to be unarmed to so Najenda could get a read on his hand to hand combat skills.

"Ready?" Bulat asked calmly

"Whenever you are" Tatsumi agreed readily.

At his word Bulat dashed forward letting loose a swift punch that most captain class fighters would never be able to evade, Tatsumi on the other hand swiftly brought his arm to the side batting his opponents fist away before unleashing his own barrage for once using the almost the full brunt of his physical abilities, in terms of speed at least. His arms blurred as he forced Bulat to retreat landing several rapid hits on the older opponent whose eyes had widened at Tatsumi's speed.

'He hits like a sledge hammer' Bulat thought as he struggled to match his opponent's attacks. Bulat grunted as Tatsumi let loose several rapid blows that broke past his guard easily sending him flying across the field slamming into a tree in the middle of training ground splintering the wood and knocking whatever remained of the air out of his lungs.

Without hesitating Tatsumi blurred across the field swung his fist out at a rapid speed before stopping a centimeter away from Bulat's face.

"Yield" Tatsumi deadpanned.

Bulat blinked once before managing to recover a bit of the air in his lungs "I yield" the older man agreed easily.

Tatsumi just grinned before reaching his hand out to help the man up.

* * *

The cigarette had dropped out of Najenda's mouth as she stared at the spectacle in front of her.

"Hey Akame..." Leone said hesitantly "has it occurred to you that the reason he wasn't tired after running for three hours straight is probably because that wasn't really all that fast of a speed to him?"

"I managed to come to a similar conclusion just now" the red eyed assassin agreed her usually stoic face showing a small amount of surprise.

"What the hell was that" Mine asked in a shocked voice

Najenda had recovered enough to reply "that Mine," she spoke hesitantly "was one of our strongest members getting curb stomped by a kid ten years younger than him." She deadpanned. "Okay take two try it with wooden swords this time." She continued raising her voice so Tatsumi and Bulat could hear.

* * *

Tatsumi gripped his wooden blade calmly starring at his opponent with the same grin still fixed on his face. It had been awhile since singular opponent had managed to last more than 3 seconds against him granted his opponent had only actually lasted for around 20 seconds but Bulat was supposed to have a teigu that increased his abilities several fold so he wasn't too worried about getting bored. He had to prove that unless this guy used the teigu he wouldn't stand a chance otherwise they might decide that it would be too dangerous for him to fight against one of the legendary weapons.

"Go" Bulat spoke and this time it was Tatsumi who made the first move the ground crumbling below his feet as he dashed forward swinging down, his wooden blade nothing but a blur.

Bulat managed to block the attack the ground indenting beneath his feet as he groaned in exertion. Tatsumi then returned to his style of blazing fast strikes that Bulat could barely manage to block or evade. Bulat managed to keep up for roughly 40 seconds before Tatsumi managed to land a solid his on him on the side of his torso.

Tatsumi's grin widened slightly "I win."

Bulat smiled right back "I guess you do"

While most people would be angered or at least somewhat upset at being defeated so easily Bulat was not most people. Bulat was well aware that if this was Tatsumi's strength then he would be a great asset against the empire and having an extremely strong opponent on a regular basis would help with his own growth.

* * *

"The hell" Lubbock spoke in awe "I can barely see the kid's attacks" he continued "how in the hell can anyone move that fast."

"Try seeing it from my end" Najenda deadpanned "to me it feels like I'm watching a younger, less sadistic, male version of Esdeath before she got her teigu." She continued "and it's giving me flashbacks."

The other night raiders looked at their boss it shock.

"When I first met her she was about this level if I recall correctly." Najenda deadpanned "and I'm pretty sure she was a bit older at the time too."

Leone paled slightly "so your saying that Tatsumi is…" she trailed off in shock.

"Stronger than Esdeath was at his age, suggesting he actually has a higher level of potential than her." Najenda confirmed "which is fucking terrifying." She admitted.

"Least he's on our side" Lubbock deadpanned "otherwise, if what you said is true we'd be screwed"

"Well let's see the full extent of his abilities." Najenda mused "Bulat! Use your teigu, although don't use the Neuntote"

At Najenda's words Bulat nodded before manifesting his armor "Incursio!" he roared

* * *

Tatsumi took one look at the armor smirked at then tossed his wooden sword to the side dashing at Bulat using the absolute max of his physical capabilities to the close the distance in a heartbeat. Most people would question the sanity of trying to punch supposedly invincible armor but Tatsumi was not most people, his teacher had had him punch an Anvil until it didn't hurt anymore so he assumed he would be fine.

Bulat reacted calmly swinging his fist out at Tatsumi with about half his power (he didn't want to kill the kid after all). He was in for quite a shock when Tatsumi mirroring his earlier action casually smacked his heavily armored fist to the side before unleashing a single punch with the entirety of his physical strength directly at Bulat's stomach. The blow connected sending Bulat back a few meters from the raw force, his feet leaving indents in the ground as he was forced back.

Of course the actual damage he received could be called minuscule but the fact that the boy had managed it despite the nigh indestructible armor he was wearing was ridiculous.

* * *

"Hey boss, did he just get faster," Leone deadpanned "and for that matter stronger as well?"

There was no response to her question

"Boss" Leone asked turning to look at Najenda who was frozen with a weird expression on her face. "wha-"

"She's flash-backing" Lubbock spoke easily "she usually gets that kind of expression whenever she's thinking about a bad experience she had in the past"

"Over-powered blue haired bitch" Najenda mumbled causing the rest of the night raiders to sweat drop.

"ah well she did say Tatsumi was giving her Esdeath flashbacks" Leone admitted lazily looking back at the fight "and considering that that kid is fighting a teigu head on without one of his own I imagine that it's quite Esdeath-like." Leone mused "lack of sadism aside anyway"

* * *

To say that Bulat was surprised would be like saying Esdeath was simply powerful, which is to say a massive understatement. One didn't simply go head to head with a teigu without one of their own, much less against a teigu like Incursio; it was the type of thing that could be called ridiculous. While it could be said that his physical strength was greater than Tatsumi's the fact was that it was only by a small margin, and that was with his armor increasing his strength several fold. While the boy was fairly muscular he was by no means a bulky individual, the amount of strength the boy held was insane, especially considering his build.

If the boy was only almost as strong as him he could have managed to win this little spar but it was more than that. The boy was considerably faster than him to the extent that he seemed to blur slip through and around his guard landing blow after blow on Incursio with unerring accuracy. Despite that he was only using his bare hands and Bulat could tank a large number of such blows although not as many as he would have expected, judging by the slight stinging pain in his side.

Redoubling his efforts Bulat attempted to land a solid blow on the boy putting all his strength and speed into his attacks. Unfortunately Tatsumi seemed to be able to deal with his attacks easily redirecting or outright blocking blows from his teigu heedless of the continuously indenting ground beneath his feet. it was now that the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in.

Tatsumi's raw physical capability and skill put him on the same level, no a higher level than Bulat, even without a teigu to call his own. It would be accurate to say that at his level the only singular opponents that posed a true threat to Tatsumi were Esdeath and General Budo; of course depending on his ability to deal with multiple opponents a tag team of 2 teigu other users could prove adequate to defeat the teenager.

Of course despite this the two individuals who were above him could be said to be so far above him that it could be deemed ridiculous. Of course both of them were older and much more experienced than the boy in front of him, not to mention they both possessed high level teigu. But it was in this line of thinking that a fact hit Bulat, Tatsumi had the potential to be in the same league as the empires two most monstrous soldiers. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that if not for the existence of Esdeath and Budo the revolutionary army would have won by now based simply on the number of people whose lives had been ruined by the empire.

The concept of having even a single person on the same level of those two increased their odds by a massive margin. It was doubtless that when Tatsumi got his hands on a teigu his strength would grow to a level that he could likely hold off against Esdeath and Budo for a decent span of time and with more training perhaps even defeat one of them. It was on one part heartening and another part terrifying considering the fact that the boy in front of him could potentially surpass the empire's strongest, an individual who was already monstrously strong.

Bulat retreated slightly eyeing his opponent with a careful eye. The boy still had that same exhilarated yet not quite blood thirsty grin on his face and his was reminded of his conversation with Akame this morning about how the boy was apparently a bit of a (self-proclaimed) fight-junky although not to the extent of liking killing. Bulat sweated dropped slightly confirming the claim 'why is that everyone with ridiculous potential seems to be either a sadist or a fight junky?' he wondered, while Budo could be called neither he had a level of talent which could be called understandable and had only reach his level through training since a young age and years and years of experience. The ridiculous ones, Esdeath and now Tatsumi had, in Esdeath's case, blown past everyone else at a very young age surpassing Budo when she was around 20, about a year after attaining a teigu; on the other hand Tatsumi was, even at his young age and with his apparent lack of actual combat experience (at least against teigu wielders) was easily at a level at which he could be called one of the top 10 strongest individuals in the empire and, unless he was mistaken, he was the only person on that list without a teigu.

Deciding to resort to some of the other abilities of Incursio Bulat activated his invisibility before quickly flanking Tatsumi and aiming an attack at the back of his head aiming to knock him out. Bulat was shocked when Tatsumi easily turned and smacked his hand aside apparently ignoring the fact that Bulat was invisible before punching with all his might and then following it up with an earth shattering kick which send Bulat flying into a wall.

* * *

"What!?" Leone shouted

"How did…" even Mine was stunned at the apparent ineffectiveness of Bulat's attack.

"Alright Pause!" Najenda shouted having apparently recovered from her short Esdeath flashback induced panic attack.

* * *

At her words Tatsumi dropped his combat stance and turned walking over towards her, Bulat dispelled his invisibility and armor and pulled himself out of the indentation he had been punted into.

"What's up?" Tatsumi asked pouting slightly as if he was annoyed that his fight had been interrupted, which frankly he was.

The other members of night raid, Bulat included, shivered, not at how he looked while pouting, no what they were disturbed by was that a person who had been smacking around Bulat could actually pull off a pout without it looking weird.

Shaking her head slightly Najenda spoke out "Sorry kid but how the hell did you see Bulat? Sensing a presence is one thing but being able to so casually adapt to him suddenly going invisible to the extent you can block a specific attack shouldn't be that easy."

The boy blinked "ah that, well I don't actually need my eyes to fight really" he admitted "sure without them my combat efficiency drops a bit but I'm fully capable of fighting at above high captain level, according to my old teacher anyway, with just my sense of hearing." He said casually "I blocked the attack based on the way the air sounded as he was attacking me."

All the members of night raid just starred at the boy who had just casually rejected anything remotely resembling common sense.

"I'm sorry, but I can only barely do that with my Lionelle and your saying you can do it with your own senses?" Leone said looking shocked.

"I've always been a bit of a freak of nature" Tatsumi conceded "ever since the villagers back home found me I've had traits which could be called somewhat inhuman." He laughed.

"Well we've already seen monstrous strength, speed, and stamina so I don't find that hard to believe." Najenda deadpanned "what else you got?"

"I have overtly strong senses, as well as a bit of a healing factor." He admitted easily.

"Healing factor" Leone deadpanned looking almost annoyed.

"it's not huge but I can heal from things that would usually take months in a week or two usually" Tatsumi said "I'm also quite durable" he continued raising his fists, a slight reddening the only thing to display that fact that he had just been punching a suit of borderline indestructible armor for the last 10 or so minutes

"I can see that" Najenda Deadpanned her eye twitching slightly "anyway your close combat skill set is great but do you have any other skills do mention?"

"Well although close combat and infiltration is my specialty I can do most other things decently" Tatsumi said easily.

"And what exactly does that mean Tatsumi?" Najenda said her eye twitching

"My teacher and the villagers from my home town taught me a lot of miscellaneous things" Tatsumi said simply "I'm decent with a musket, know how to make various herbal remedies and a few dozen types of poisons as well as cook, sew, and forge stuff among other things. Although I'm not exactly great at those things" he admitted casually "just decent"

"Right," Najenda deadpanned getting a weird feeling in her stomach that made her question what exactly his idea of decent was. 'I'm thinking about it too much, he probably has all his talent in combat and is just mediocre in all those things,' "well most of those things can be done at the base as since we don't really have any auxiliary members at base those skills should be useful but let's test how good you are first."

"okay"

* * *

Trial 1: cooking

"Tatsumi" Akame spoke starring him down with a dangerous look in her eye

"y-yeah?"

"You're cooking all ours meals from now on" she ordered

Tatsumi glanced around the table at the dozens of plates that had not that long ago held a few dishes he knew how to make.

"Alright?" Tatsumi half asked half agreed.

Najenda twitched slightly trying to ignore the amount she had just eaten 'okay so he's good at cooking too,' she internally deadpanned.

* * *

Trail 2: Musket rifle

Najenda's eye twitched repetitively watching as the boy easily gunned down targets a kilometer away with annoying accuracy.

While it could be said that Mine was better it could also be said that taking away the advantage from her teigu she was only slightly better, on top of the fact that he had declared himself as 'not great, but decent' resulted in Mine looking somewhat poleaxed and Najenda wouldn't be surprised if the girl started putting even more time into practicing her ranged combat skills.

'The fuck is this kid!' Najenda internally roared

* * *

Trail 3: poison making

"So by combining these seven plants you'll get an effect which cuts off the body's ability to nullify poisons like alcohol," Tatsumi explained "that means that if they ever drink enough to get drunk it'll stay in their system for a long period of time doing enough damage to kill someone usually, and since it's not the poison that actually killed them per say it looks like they just drank too much and basically died of alcohol poisoning. Of course the poison will only last for about a week before the body regains its ability to break stuff like that down so it's best used on people who drink often." He finished before gesturing to the next vial he had made up and beginning to speak again "Now this one-" he continued

Najenda on the other hand was twitching 'The fuck, how is this just decent?'

* * *

Trial 23: explosives

"So by combining these three chemicals you get a sort of golden ratio which leaves behind only a very small residue while maximizing explosive power" Tatsumi explained easily as Akame listened writing on the note pad she had started carrying around somewhere during the 3rd trial.

"Alright!" Najenda suddenly shouted "That's enough for now, why don't you and Akame go and make dinner now, alright?" she said to Tatsumi.

"Alright," Tatsumi agreed easily "it's a bit early but I don't mind." He started off Akame right behind him no doubt intending to influence the newly initiated night raider into cooking something primarily meat related.

Najenda glanced around at the other members of night raid sans Akame "alright how the fuck was any of that decent?" she said annoyed "I mean Esdeath is Esdeath and her combat prowess is insane but, talent wise, she still a normal person for most other things, what is this kid, some type of Omni-vocational prodigy; And not only that how the fuck does he describe any of those skills as only being decent?"

"I actually have a theory on that," Bulat spoke "I think that he measures everything to scale with his close quarters combat skills." He continued "I mean compared to the normal person his skill in basically everything is quite high but comparing that on the same scale as his combat skills makes them look mediocre in comparison." He finished

Leone blinked at that "on that note I wonder why he's practice so many miscellaneous skills on top of his combat ability?"

"Arrogance" Najenda explained easily

Leone blinked "sorry but I don't follow, he didn't seem that arrogant at all really"

"Exactly," Najenda agreed "he's at level were being quite arrogant would actually be understandable, but he's only somewhat arrogant, why do you think that is?"

"so you got the same feeling" Bulat agreed "I get the feeling his old teacher spent most of his time trying to prevent the kid from becoming arrogant as hell, in fact he probably had the kid taught so many things as a way to try and find something he sucked in to knock his pride down a notch."

"Well that failed" Lubbock deadpanned.

"Yeah, it really seems like it did, didn't it?" Leone deadpanned "I mean really is the kid a freaking superhuman? First he has high enough stealth skills to almost catch me unaware next he has the ability to make Akame blush while bantering with me and then all this shit?"

"He made Akame what!" Lubbock interrupted completely derailing the conversation

"Ah when we first met me and him starting picking on Akame a bit, and he managed to shift the conversation in a way that made Akame shout out and blush." She explained.

Everyone froze starring at Leone in shock and horror

"Oh come on, it's not like that's the most surprising thing he's done" Leone said annoyed

They didn't reply

* * *

Smack!

Tatsumi swiftly hit Akame's hand with the back of a spoon as he cooked deflecting her away from the meat she had been attempting to eat.

"Stop trying to eat parts of the meal before I'm done with it Akame else I won't give you any once it's done." He said carelessly before going back to cooking

"Yes sir!" Akame said suddenly serious.

Tatsumi sweat dropped 'is everyone here that bad of a cook that even a mediocre level meal like mine is enough to be considered great?' he thought 'I mean my teacher was always saying how I was a shitty cook for how much time I put into it, and that he only finished eating it because wasting food wasn't allowed in the village.' He mused unaware of the lie his teacher had told.

* * *

"Gah, what is this shit?" a certain retired soldier cried out as he frowned at the plate in front of him. As of 1 meal ago he had run out of leftovers from the various things Tatsumi had cooked and had then been forced to make his own meals, for the first time in 4 years I might add. While the food wouldn't be called bad per say the simple fact that he had had Tatsumi making delicious meal after delicious meal resulted in him becoming somewhat of a regrettable person in terms of food.

"Shit" he moaned leaning out his window he shouted pointlessly into the sky "Damn it Tatsumi! Hurry up and collapse the fucking empire and get back here already!" he cried before glancing at his house, which was in somewhat of a state of disarray. Without realizing it he had delegated all of the housework to his young apprentice and now that he was gone the old soldier realized he couldn't properly take care of himself anymore.

"Shit!" he cried pitifully


	4. Chapter 4

-1 month later-

Tatsumi shifted to the right, deflecting a blade that was swung down at him with unerring speed and accuracy before quickly flipping backwards using his second opponent, who had been attempting to strike him from behind, as a spring board as he flipped over them swiftly. He then let loose a rapid kick at his opponent who scarcely managed to spin around and block in time, the force sending them back several meters and onto the ground. Without losing sight of his momentarily downed opponent he engaged the other one in a rapid exchange that could only be described as monster class. While Bulat had been a skilled swordsman, most of his combat experience since gaining Incursio was with the halberd-like Neuntote and as such it didn't make sense for him to focus on swordsmanship as much and as a result Tatsumi's current opponent was at a notably higher level than the veteran night raider.

He was faster and stronger than his opponent and held a technical advantage in terms of endurance, although realistically they both possessed so much stamina that it didn't really matter anymore. The one key difference between them was that his opponent was more skilled them him, notably so. It was one of the few bad things that had come along with his insane physical abilities. While most people steadily increased their skill and physical ability at around the same rate, his physical ability had ended up completely eclipsing his skill level, which -while impressive- was still only low general class at best, falling short of his high general class physical prowess.

If you gave a complete amateur speed and strength ten times that of a normal man, then they'd be able to easily beat a skilled individual who only had the strength and speed of a normal person. This unfortunately meant it wasn't as easy for him to raise his skill level when he fought as he wasn't pushed as hard as he would otherwise be due to his bloated stats.

In fact, he was well aware that if he and his opponent had had equal levels of physical ability she would be able to kill him on the short side of a minute rather than only be able to fight him to a dra as she and her teammate were doing now.

Regardless of the what ifs, it was a fact that he couldn't yet come close to matching her skill level. His opponent's skill was one she had developed in face of countless life or death battles, and while he'd been in a lot of fights it was mostly danger beasts or enemies that were far too weak for him to call a challenge. In addition to her mind boggling skill she also held unbelieve mental strength allowing her to maintain her cool and remain completely calm even in the face of opponent who was far faster and stronger than she was. While it wasn't necessarily surprising considering who she was, it was no less impressive and fighting her was something Tatsumi had quickly come to look forward to.

Dodging an attack from his other opponent, who had been attempting a sneak an attack on him while he wasn't paying attention (which he was, mind you) he smoothly kicked her in the back towards his first opponent resulting in her blade barely making contact with her allies' arm.

"Stop" a voice called out.

My two opponents and I paused for a moment before exiting our combat stances.

"Alright, looks like you have no problem dealing multiple opponents without hyper focusing." The same voice called out as I turned around and looked at my new boss.

"Yeah" I agreed "as I told you a lot of my training was done against hordes of danger beasts. Seeing as I was basically in a constant state of being outnumbered I never developed the tendency, and while fighting people is a bit different in most regards it still carries over in this aspect."

Najenda nodded "as for you Leone" she said turning towards one of his opponents "if that had been in real life you'd have died, not to mention Akame would have been heartbroken considering how it happened" She admonished "you should just accept you won't be able to sneak up on him as you are now and quit trying, that was the third time Tatsumi managed to bait you, in this match alone."

Najenda turned to Tatsumi's other opponent "and while that wasn't really your fault, as I myself never really thought of someone doing that before, you should probably be aware of someone trying that in actual combat when you're actually using Murasame, Akame" Najenda advised.

The red eyed assassin nodded "I'll figure something out as soon as possible" she promised gravely, her face showing well-hidden traces of shock.

"Ah" Tatsumi began awkwardly "sorry about that, I wasn't really thinking when I did that" he apologized.

Despite how emotionless she generally acted, Tatsumi had quickly realized that the red eyed assassin probably actually cared about her comrades the most out of all of them, the idea that one of them could be killed by her blade in such a manner probably came as a hammer blow. That particular weakness of Murasame was mostly emphasized as being towards the wielder cutting themselves, but the idea that a sufficiently high level opponent could use it to their advantage against her comrades even when it was in her possession was probably heavily unsettling to her.

At his words Akame shook her head "it's alright, I'm just glad that it happened while training rather than in actually combat" she said earnestly before bowing slightly "as a matter of fact I'm grateful you noticed it now so I can correct it before we get into any high level fights".

Tatsumi nodded, still feeling slightly guilty but managing to hide it as he turned back to look at his boss who began to speak.

"It's unfortunate though," she mused "we don't really have a pair of members who can match up to you perfectly. Bulat and Akame at the same time is difficult to point that you probably wouldn't learn anything, fighting Bulat alone won't work, especially as using the Neuntote is too dangerous for training, you're basically a perfect counter for Leone's fighting style, Lubbock isn't well suited for combat without maiming people with his wires, Mine's pumpkin is too dangerous for sparring as are Sheele's scissors" she listed "basically any combination is either too weak in non-lethal combat or too strong for you right now, and since any one knight raider can't beat you and only one on one's vs Akame or Bulat with his teigu challenge you all that much we don't really have an optimal opponent for your training" she complained lightly.

Although Tatsumi wasn't aware of it, Najenda had decided to focus heavily on advancing Tatsumi and Akame's training as the two of them would likely be their best bet against the empire's elite. Bulat had decided to eventually pass Incursio down to Tatsumi, although only after he was sufficiently skilled, as giving it to him now would take away one of the few people Tatsumi could train with as well as give him even more brute force to hinder the progress of his actual skill level.

Speaking of skill, they had been exposed to Tatsumi's insane adaptive ability in the last few weeks and they had watched as he went from barely matching Akame's superior skill despite his physical abilities to meeting her blow for blow and then beginning to overwhelm her during their spars. Of course his skill was still notably lower than Akame's but not to the level where it could completely counter his physical abilities. Tatsumi was able to match and more often than not exceed Akame in a one on one fight between the two, despite her being what amounted to his Achilles heel, her style negating several of Tatsumi's strong points including the fact that the concept of death by a thousand cuts seems to go right over his head, which is to say, unless you put him down hard, he'll just keep getting up.

His absurd durability was to the point where they wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he was immune to lower caliber small arms fire, seeing as he was fully capable of taking one of Bulat's fully powered Incursio enhanced punches without breaking his ribs. Of course that doesn't matter when Murasame is taken into account, while Akame only used a (relatively) harmless practice katana in their spars they had decided to keep the one cut and you're 'dead' rule during the spar, as without it Akame would be hard pressed to match Tatsumi without going into her 'kill' mode, something not really suitable for spars, and even then the fight would probably fall in Tatsumi's favor somewhat.

The one cut death rule also meant that Tatsumi couldn't really take advantage of his physical strength advantage completely as pushing too far and getting off balance for even a second would result in a loss. On top of that the other night raiders had admitted that it was quiet daunting to face him head on, his insane strength and speed being far too imposing to cope with mentally for most people, most, as in not Akame. Thanks to the training Akame had underwent she could easily mentally cope with an opponent stronger than herself without getting nervous or desperate, this combined with her incredibly efficient fighting style allowed her to fight against Tatsumi who was physically several times stronger than her and around one and a half times faster to boot.

The unfortunate side effect of this was that Tatsumi probably wasn't getting as much out of the training as he otherwise would, seeing as he barely got any chances to fully utilize what would, against almost any other opponent, be several of his strong points. That said, Najenda had quickly begun noticing a shift in their fights, Akame had a harder and harder time fighting him off as he began to grow more and more skilled with every fight. It wasn't until the most recent time that Akame had sparred with Leone and Bulat (who wasn't using his teigu) until she fully realized with a knot of fear just how insane Tatsumi's growth rate was. While Akame was roughly even with Leone and Bulat the last time she'd sparred with them, which was roughly a month ago, this time she ended up winning the match. While it couldn't be said that she did it easily, the difference between her performance now and her performance before she started sparring constantly with Tatsumi was visible. Facing off against him appeared to be pushing Akame's limits and allowing her to progress at a greatly increased rate. As for how that relates to Tatsumi, well, it was nothing short of terrifying that despite Akame's accelerated progress rate Tatsumi was still managing to steadily close the gap between the two, almost as if Akame was standing still. Disregarding Tatsumi's progress not much had happened over the course of the last month with any missions ending simply and without any complications.

On a side note, Mine had gone a bit crazy with her training in the last month, clearly alarmed by the 'newbie's' skill with ranged weapons, despite his apparent lackluster attitude towards it.

Of course this span of relative peace appeared to be coming to an end, reports of a spree of brutal murders in the capital suspected to be the work of a teigu wielder, the rather infamous psycho known as Zank the Executioner, a former imperial executioner that had went bat shit crazy and stolen a teigu before fleeing. Najenda had decided to send Tatsumi and Akame to deal with him, aside from the obvious reason of stopping the killer it was both to allow Tatsumi to collect some experience in an actual life or death battle against a teigu wielder and to recover a teigu for the revolutionary army.

Honestly either of the two teenaged assassins would have been more than enough to defeat Zank on their own but Najenda wasn't the type to take risks, especially with either of the revolution's 2 most significant, and arguably only, hopes of defeating Esdeath and Grand General Budo. Even with the incredible strength of the two teenagers that were arguably the strongest members of night raid, it was still a mission to the imperial capital and hence held an obvious measure of risk, risk that would be minimized if the two of them worked together on the mission.

Fortunately, the relationship between Tatsumi and Akame was surprisingly good despite their contrasting personalities and Tatsumi's quickly developed Leone-like tendency to causally troll and tease Akame at every possible instance. Lubbock had theorized –in a pointlessly scientific manner- that Tatsumi's cooking and the fact that he possessed a similar… affinity, shall we say, towards meat based foods was sufficient to offset his trolling to the extent that Akame was willing to deal with said teasing without much complaint.

Incidentally the night raiders had seen Akame blush like a school-girl twice in the last month, something that had slightly traumatized half of night raid and given Lubbock a nosebleed that had resulted in a mysterious broken nose (cough Leone). Even disregarding his cooking, Akame also appeared to simply enjoy his company (when he wasn't teasing her anyway) and had quickly come to considered him her comrade and friend.

Their good relationship aside, Tatsumi and Akame were also night raid's deadliest tag-team. Tatsumi's in your face attention grabbing style worked wonders in allowing Akame to slip out of an opponent's line of sight and land a decisive blow while they were worrying about Tatsumi. This had become readily apparent when Najenda had organized a fight pitting Tatsumi and Akame against the rest of night raid. Tatsumi and Akame worked in almost perfect synchronization, downing the other members of night raid one at a time through a mix of stealth and sudden, explosive ambushes. Although some of the members couldn't go all out without the risk of heavily injuring their allies the same went restriction applied to the two teenagers and regardless, the fact remained that Akame and Tatsumi had effectively managed to beat the entire rest of night raid on their own.

* * *

Tatsumi grinned as Akame nodded emotionlessly next to him "So it's time for my debut mission as a member of night-raid at last huh?" Tatsumi spoked excitedly.

Najenda nodded "That's correct, Zank the executioner is a low level Teigu user, although low level is a relative term, and the only reason I'm sending the both of you is because he's currently hiding in the imperial capital at the moment" Najenda paused "he's a crazy, blood thirsty murderer, so even if he's weaker than you don't let your guard down." Najenda ordered.

Tatsumi, still grinning, nodded "I'm may be eager but I won't be reckless," he assured "with Akame with me and general Esdeath outside of the capital, as long as we don't do something reckless like attack the palace we should be fine."

Akame nodded from next to him. "That is correct; as long as the two of us are careful there won't be any issues."

"Good, get your stuff together and head out as soon as you are ready, we need to eliminate Zank before he kills more people or gets killed himself and his Teigu falls back into the hands of the empire." Najenda ordered drawing simultaneous nods from the two teenaged assassins before they both moved to gather their equipment.

Line break line break line break

Tatsumi stood in the middle of the hideout's main room, staring the table where he had laid out various items that he was currently looking at thoughtfully. He had been forced to travel light after leaving his village and had possessed only minimal equipment a month ago when he had officially joined night raid, a fact he had quickly set upon amending. With access to the hideout's forge and workshop he had quickly rebuilt his full arsenal using materials present at the base or otherwise harvested from the wilderness around the base.

While Tatsumi typically favored head to head combat using a mix of his swordsmanship and martial arts, he had also learned how to effectively implement various other tools and secondary weapons when necessary. From throwing knives to explosives charges, Tatsumi had a diverse arsenal at his disposal and seeing as nearly all of these tools had been made by Tatsumi himself he didn't really worry about running low, so long as he had the necessary materials to continue creating them. Of course he could only carry so much at any given time even with the various pouches and pockets on his person and a backpack with any real capacity would just get in the way during combat. This led to what could quite honestly be called a rather luxurious dilemma, what out of the massive number of tools to take and which to leave behind.

Fortunately, Tatsumi could somewhat increase his available equipment by properly and efficiently packing it, so he could just manage to stow a half dozen throwing knives, a couple pounds of explosives, some smoke bombs, 300 milliliters of various poisons (in impact resistant metal containers), a few meters of garrote wire, a handgun, ammo, a lock picking set, a mid-sized med kit, and a few other things that Tatsumi felt might come in handy.

"What the hell." A shocked, borderline disturbed, voice called out from behind Tatsumi.

"Something wrong?" Tatsumi asked, glancing back towards the other occupants of the room for a moment before beginning to stow away the excess equipment on the table into the multi-chambered trunk Tatsumi used to store his unused gear.

Aside from Akame who stood passively near the door waiting for him to finish his preparations, Leone and Mine had been sitting on the recently replaced couch, relaxing as he put together his equipment. The latter two were currently staring at Tatsumi as if he had grown a second head.

Leone was the first to respond. "Where the hell did you put all that stuff?" she began standing up and beginning to examine him, attempting to understand how exactly he had just managed to fit a small squad's worth of equipment on his person so neatly.

Tatsumi smiled before answering earnestly "This coat has been with me for quite a while," Tatsumi began gesturing to the hooded trench coat he had worn since he first left his village "I've redesigned and modified it quite extensively to optimize how much I can efficiently carry and access." Tatsumi explained freely, shifting the coat around to reveal its various concealed pockets "It's made from the hides of a couple of the stronger danger beasts I killed over the last few years so it's quite durable too, even if not quite to the level of metal armor."

Leone sweat dropped. "It still seems a little excessive if you ask me, but whatever works I guess".

Tatsumi shrugged before joining Akame at the door "We'll be back in a bit a guess."

Leone grinned predatorily before speaking "Now remember Akame, your face is on a lot of wanted posters across the capital, so no matter how much you might want to take a stop at one of the capital's many love hotels with your boyfriend over there," she cheekily gestured at Tatsumi "you're going to have to hold back until you two get back to base okay?" she finished taking sip from the tankard in front of her.

Akame twitched and Leone thought she could see a light dusting of red cross her face as she turned to reply before Tatsumi beat her to it.

"Really Leone?" Tatsumi began, his voice disappointed as he shook his head at his fellow night raider "Do you really think we'd do something like that? In the first place I didn't pack any condoms," he chided "and the ones they sell in the capitol aren't big enough for me, which is why I have to make my own in the first place."

"*kek" Leone spat out her drink and started choking as Akame's blush became more visible as she looked at Tatsumi with slightly widened eyes.

Leone coughed staring at Tatsumi "they aren't… *cough* have to make your own….?" She muttered shocked "Wait are you serious?" she asked staring at Tatsumi shocked.

"Yep, I really didn't bring any condoms with me" Tatsumi replied unhelpfully before opening the door and moving to leave "let's go Akame" he called, apparently done teasing Akame for the moment.

"*Cough… no, are they seriously not big enough? Like really?" Leone called out as Tatsumi left only to pout when she received no answer.

"heheheh…" Leone turned only to find Mine laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at" Leone complained her pout still firmly in place.

"Really Leone?" Mine asked, still giggling slightly "I'd expect you of all people to notice it when you're getting teased."

"eh? That's" Leone's eyes widened before she pouted "mou, Tatsumi" she spoke to herself, clenching her fist "I hope you understand that this means war!"

* * *

Tatsumi and Akame slipped through the woods around night raid's base silently as they dashed towards the capital.

"Tatsumi…" Akame called.

"what's up?" Tatsumi replied

"about what you said…" she began, uncharacteristically nervous "you were just teasing Leone right?" she asked.

Tatsumi grinned "about what?"

"about your…" she trailed off.

Tatsumi's grin widened "About what?" he continued to play oblivious "If it's something you're that interested in then just ask and I'll be happy to tell you all~ about it" he intoned suggestively.

"I-interested? I mean, I'm not" Akame fumbled "N-never mind" she managed, running a bit faster to pull ahead of the now laughing Tatsumi by a few meters.

* * *

In the middle of the night 2 shadowed figures slipped over the walls, past the sentries and into the capitol without a noise, flitting across the rooftops like a pair of wraiths.

"We have no information on Zank's exact location in the capitol and reports say he's been consistently careful to not get caught up in a fight with anyone strong to keep him occupied for any more than a minute." Akame recited seriously, any trace of embarrassment having been buried the moment they had neared the capital.

"Right" Tatsumi neutrally replied, his eyes darting around, taking in their surroundings "so how are we going to find him?" he asked, easily deferring to Akame in light of her greater experience.

The duo stopped abruptly on a rooftop scanning their surroundings as they did so.

"Should I take to the streets and start acting like an idiotic bumpkin to try to lure him in?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame's eyes flickered toward him for a moment before she replied "That might work, but his Teigu is supposed to have superior observation skills, he might notice me if I tail you, and he might be able to tell you have combat training based on your movements."

Tatsumi continued scanning their surroundings for a moment before turning to look at Akame "I haven't found anything in this world that doesn't have a weak point." He stated beginning to scan their surroundings again "No matter how good the teigu's abilities are it's still limited by its wielders mental abilities and the human brain can't process anything close to an entire district. He might notice you if you're moving around a lot but if you hunker down somewhere and conceal yourself I give it good odds he won't notice you." Tatsumi explained "I'll I have to do is stick in the general area around where you are hidden and hope he attacks me. Once he's engaged in combat his long range detection ability should be greatly impaired and you can move in to ambush him"

Red eyes darted in Tatsumi's direction as he met Akame's gaze momentarily "Alright" she agreed as both teenagers returned to scanning their surroundings "Stay within this district, I'll find a place to hide around here."

Tatsumi nodded "Do you want me to flare my bloodlust a bit while I'm fighting him? I typically repress it but it might make it easier for you to get a read on our exact location."

Akame considered it for a moment "it should be fine but, If I don't arrive within 2 minutes after you engage Zank go ahead and do it."

Without another word the two split up, Tatsumi silently descending into an alley and beginning to walk out onto the quiet streets and Akame slipping further into the shadows as her presence vanished fully.

* * *

A lone man walked through the dark streets of the capitol.

 _ **Stop please I'm begging you!**_

The man moved easily through the alleyways and side streets with a small spring in his step.

 _ **I don't want to die!**_

A large ever-present–

 _ **Please!**_

-smile was visible on the-

 _ **NO! get away from me**_

-man's face as he-

 _ **Don't! no! wait please don't ki-**_

-navigated the unfamiliar streets-

 _ **Wait! I'm innocent! I never did any-**_

-of the capitol with ease.

 _ **Someone please help me!**_

The man stopped, removed from his thoughts for moment. "Now what's this?" the man asked himself, still smiling "some poor lost sheep alone this late at night? Well that won't do at all" The man declared as he changed directions and started moving with purpose.

 _ **Don't kill me!**_

"Well, I should go and make sure the poor lad is alright by himself so if you'll excuse me…" The man apologized to no one.

 _ **No!**_

"… I have to go" the man said, smiling his signature smile.

 _ **Please!**_

His constant-

 _ **Stop!**_

-unfaltering-

 _ **Get away from me!**_

-twisted-

 _ **I don't want to die!**_

-broken-

 _ **Don't!**_

-nightmarish-

 _ **Help!**_

-parody of a smile.

* * *

 **Somewhat of a short chapter I know, but I just wanted to put something out there to show that the story isn't dead, just updating really, really, slowly due to college and writer's block deciding to become best friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Back again for another chapter.**

 **First I wanted create a bit better of a scale for overall combat levels, seeing as canon Akame Ga Kill only mentions captain class and general class, with nothing in between. So I've decided to come up with a few more rank levels to flesh this out, as listed below.**

 **Line break line break line break**

 _ **Soldier class: What's on the tin, this is level of common soldiers with some level of training, more commonly known as cannon fodder. Equivalent to 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **class danger beasts.**_

 _ **Sergeant class: Above average combatants, fairly common and nothing really special, a Sergeant class Combatant is typically worth anywhere from 4 or 5 Soldier class combatants. Equivalent to 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **class danger beasts.**_

 _ **Lieutenant class: Combatants that have taken their first shaky half-step into the realm of the elite, a Lieutenant class Combatant can typically hold their own against 5 or 6 Sergeant class combatants. Equivalent to 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **class danger beasts.**_

 _ **Captain class: Mid-level elite combatants. A Captain class soldier can typically hold their own against 3 or 4 Lieutenant class combatants. Equivalent to special class danger beasts.**_

 _ **Colonel class: high-level elite combatants. Combatants possessing a level of combat prowess several steps beyond captain class. Colonel class is often referred to as the culling class, as it is considered to be unattainable by those without a certain level of natural talent, exceeding the realm of what can be reached with hard work alone. Most colonel class combatants can hold their own again 5 or 6 captain class combatants. Weak users of low level Teigu usually fall into the mid to upper ranges of this class. Equivalent to disaster class danger beasts.**_

 _ **General class: First class combatants, with an added super. Those who have reached a level of combat ability that ranges from almost to outright inhuman. To most General class combatants anything weaker than peak captain class doesn't even register as even a minor threat unless in overwhelming numbers, higher level General class combatants possess such absurd prowess in personal combat that they can overwhelm armies by themselves. Most Teigu users fall into the lower half of the class ranking. Equivalent to ultimate class danger beasts.**_

* * *

 _ **Rough combat prowess scaling:**_

 _ **Tatsumi:**_ _ **Overall combat level: Mid to high general class**_

 _ **Akame (with Murasame):**_ _ **Overall combat level: low to mid general class (Mid, approaching high general class)**_

 _ **Najenda (before losing her arm when she was using Pumpkin):**_ _ **Overall combat level: high colonel class (low general class)**_

 _ **Mine (with Pumpkin):**_ _ **Overall combat level: low colonel class (peak colonel class)**_

 _ **Sheele (with Scissors):**_ _ **Overall combat level: low colonel (high colonel class)**_

 _ **Leone (with Lionel):**_ _ **Overall combat level: mid colonel class (low general class)**_

 _ **Lubbock (with cross tail):**_ _ **Overall combat level: mid colonel class (low general class)**_

 _ **Bulat (with Incursio):**_ _ **Overall combat level: low general class (mid general class)**_

 _ ***note that these power levels aren't exactly concrete, depending on weaknesses, strengths, and general compatibilities otherwise weaker opponents can still prove superior to others, as I showed indirectly last chapter, Akame can basically treat most power types without the speed or defensive power to back up their strength like fodder. Mine's listed level is her base combat abilities, not factoring the fact that her Teigu gets stronger the more dangerous of a situation she is in. Also I determined their combat prowess based on a number of things, factoring in combat skill, physical ability, and simple ability to adapt based on a situation which, for one, is the reason Sheele -with virtually no refined skills in anything beyond direct combat- is weaker than most other night raiders.**_

* * *

Tatsumi moved through the dark streets of the capitol cheerfully, a natural and relaxed grin on his face as he did so. Seeing as he was playing the part of an ignorant bumpkin it simply wouldn't do for him to seem prepared or tense in anyway so, for the sake of being as convincing as possible, he allowed his thoughts to wander freely, trusting in his own ability to properly react to an attack even when he wasn't on high alert for one. He had figured that this was probably the most surefire method of fooling Zank's Teigu, at least based on what little they already knew about it, and was currently engrossed somewhat nostalgic memories of his childhood friends and somewhat wistful ponderings on how they were doing.

He was fairly certain Sayo and Ieyasu should still being doing well back at the village, although they were probably still annoyed at him for leaving them behind, but fair's fair. When he had been 14 and had first revealed to them his intention to join the revolution, his friends had expressed their desire to come with him. When his attempts to dissuade them failed he had ended up setting the condition that the two of them would have to be able to last against him going all out for 40 seconds 2v1 if they wanted to come with him. Unfortunately for them, in their last spar – roughly a week before he'd left- they had only managed to last for about 20 seconds before he'd landed a solid blow on both of them. While Tatsumi knew they weren't weak, he still felt they probably weren't ready for the type of opponent they would presumably be facing if they had come along with him to join the revolution.

Now wait a minute -one might object- didn't a fairly strong swordsman like guard Captain Ogre only managed to last for a measly 2 seconds against Tatsumi? And at that, hadn't Bulat -someone who easily stood around the level of a general class combatant even without his Teigu- only managed to last for 40 seconds without his Teigu, even when Tatsumi was holding back slightly? How was it that Tatsumi would consider them to not be strong enough?

The answer of course was that Tatsumi's common sense could be considered slightly -okay considerably- warped. While he was aware he was very strong for his age, Tatsumi failed to fully comprehend how ridiculous his abilities really were. This, ironically, stemmed largely from his teacher's attempts to ensure he didn't become arrogant and, hilariously enough, often led him to fail to realized that many of the grand proclamations he made out of exaggerated bravado towards his opponents -such as when he had declared himself to possibly be the youngest general class fighter alive- were actually not that far off the mark, to the extent that they could even be considered completely accurate. This was something that wasn't helped by him meeting Akame, someone around his age who could be said to have comparable combat ability when her Teigu was factored in. His failure to comprehend just how much of a non-standard he, and to a lesser extent Akame, was had ended up enforcing the belief that his childhood friends, while not being weak, were just not strong enough to survive joining the revolution.

On top of his faulty common sense, Tatsumi had failed to account for his own ridiculous adaptive abilities. As his childhood friends both Sayo and Ieyasu had trained and sparred with him countless times, meaning he knew their moves, techniques, weaknesses, and combat mindsets like the back of his hand. The truth was for someone at their age to last against Tatsumi for as long as they had even when he knew every aspect of their combat style was phenomenal. Unknown to the trio of childhood friends and their teacher, in their attempts to catch up to Tatsumi both of his childhood friends had ended up reaching a level only a notch or two below general class combat prowess. With only their teacher that they could typically beat with some effort one on one and Tatsumi who could beat them in less than half a minute to compare to, something important had ended up flying right over their heads. Namely the fact that their 'captain' class teacher had unwittingly progressed to mid colonel class in the process of training Tatsumi and that both Sayo and Ieyasu, through the simple act of attempting to keep up with their' overpowered childhood friend, had ended up reaching the level of high Colonel class combatants.

As if responding to his recollections Tatsumi felt a feeling of incongruity come over him even as he caught a glimpse of a familiar individual out of the corner of his eye.

"Sayo?" he murmured, moving towards the familiar figure as his childhood friend disappeared into an alley. Following the figure of his childhood friend through the mazelike alleyways Tatsumi eventually found himself in a large open plaza, with a single figure standing in the middle. Without missing a beat Tatsumi drew his sword and began to approach the center of the plaza.

"Oh dear" a man's voice rang out "I didn't notice it in your reminiscing but it looks like you've been looking for me on purpose"

Tatsumi grinned "What use is reading a man's mind if he's daydreaming about something else entirely" he stated even as the figure of his childhood friend turned to face him.

"Indeed" the fake image of his childhood friend agreed "either way, it's time for you to die." Zank's voice declared from Sayo's mouth before the image dashed forward, swinging an apparently empty arm down towards Tatsumi.

Slipping to the side Tatsumi dodged the attacks in an exaggerated manner, unsure of what type of weapon's Zank was concealing with his illusion. Making to counter Tatsumi hesitated before retreating with a frown.

A twisted laugher echoed through the plaza "Even if you know it's an illusion, it takes a certain type of insanity to cut down someone you care about doesn't it?" Zank laughed.

Tatsumi's frowned grew deeper, he knew it was really Zank behind an illusion, but the idea of killing a likeness of his childhood friend was unpleasant to say the least, Zank's twisted laugher only the made the whole think even more nightmare like. While he had fought Sayo with non-lethal attacks back in the village he grew up in, doing the same with someone looking to kill him using unknown weapons with questionable reach wasn't a good idea. As an Orphan with no blood relatives, the villagers were his family and his childhood friends could even be said to be a step above them in that regard, and as someone who had only reached the point where he could kill people he knew were evil without being wracked with guilt barely a year ago even the idea of killing Sayo made him want to vomit. Even though he consciously knew it wasn't actually Sayo, it was still a hard thing to cope with. In a bitter turn of Irony, the fact that Zank was so much weaker than him only made it harder, seeing as Zank's movements were slow enough that he was fully capable of actually thinking out his every move, instead of defending and countering in a more reflexive manner.

The illusion of Sayo moved towards him in concurrent with Zank's heavy footsteps and Tatsumi made to dodge only to freeze, his frown vanishing. As the figure of his childhood friend approached Tatsumi let out a deep breath and, an oddly serene expression on his face, closed his eyes.

"Giving up so soon?" Zank's voice taunted "and I didn't even need my precognition" he laughed as he neared Tatsumi starting to swing his blades down before he jerked to a halt leaping backwards even as a blade slipped through the spot where his throat had been a split second ago. Retreating a few dozen feet Zank reexamined Tatsumi, who stood with his eyes still closed his blade extended, a small grin -which had tipped Zank off just enough to activate his precognition at the last second- on his face.

"I though you said you didn't need your precognition?" Tatsumi asked, walking forward with his eyes still shut, a strange feeling of heighted self-awareness overcoming him even as his heart throbbed in slight anticipation.

Zank growled, moving forward and attacking Tatsumi making full use of all his Teigu's ability to little effect as he did so. Unleashing a flurry of blows towards his intentionally blinded foe and attempting to work around his opponent's attacks with his precognition.

"In the end you can only look like someone I care about," Tatsumi laughed "you can't feel like them, you can't sound like them, you can't even move like them." Tatsumi laughed again, louder this time even as he went on the offensive "so all I have to do is close my eyes." He smiled in a tranquil manner.

Zank growled again, gaining some distance "What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't notice it earlier but something about you is just flat out wrong!" the madman roared "Are you even human?"

Tatsumi tilted his head in slight confusion, a frown marring his face even as he blindly moved forward, unleashing a swift flurry of deadly blows Zank could scarcely defend against. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Everything about you is just wrong! Don't act like you don't know! What the hell are you! My Teigu can tell me everything about my opponent; their muscle movements, the state of their organs, and even their blood flow!" Zank yelled in an unhinged manner "You look human at first glance but something about you is just wrong! It's like a monster taking the shape of a human but screwing up the details! What are you!"

Tatsumi frowned, continuing to attack his insane opponent "I know I'm really strong and all but isn't it a bit twisted that an insane serial killer is calling **me** a monster" Tatsumi complained his heart pounding even as he felt his blade nick flesh as he slipped past a sloppy counter. Swinging his blade in a halfhearted arc towards his opponent's presence Tatsumi was surprise when, instead of a flesh wound, his blade made full contact with his opponent. Making several additional attacks Tatsumi was surprised when most of them made at least partial contact with his opponent.

"AHHH!" Zank's scream echoed throughout the empty plaza "I can't see! I can't see! Why can't I see you!"

'huh I wasn't aiming for his eyes' Tatsumi mused 'I guess I'm not as precise with this whole blind combat thing as I thought, I guess I better fix that soon' he thought idly even as he blurred forward for a killing blow, his blade shearing through flesh easily as he bolted to and past his target. The feeling of incongruity faded as he heard the dull thud of a body hitting the ground even as he brought himself to a halt. Opening his eyes Tatsumi turned to see a rapidly spreading pool of blood centered around the facedown body of a tall blond man about a dozen meters behind him.

"Hey, sorry but I went ahead and finished up here," Tatsumi apologized even as he turned around to meet a pair of blood red eyes with a slightly sheepish smile "he went down a bit easier that I thought he would."

"it's fine" Akame, who had landed behind him silently a few heartbeats earlier replied as she moved past him towards the now decease serial killer "make a quick scan of our surrounds from the rooftops, I'll grab the Teigu."

Tatsumi grinned "on it" he replied swiftly reaching the edge of the plaza and scaling a tall building with ease.

* * *

I watched Tatsumi for a moment before moving towards the now deceased Zank.

" _ **-but something about you is just wrong! It's like a monster taking the shape of a human but screwing up the details! What are you!" Zank had yelled just as I had arrived and was about to jump into the battle. I paused for a moment.**_

I reached the deceased serial killer and started unhooking the Teigu from around his head.

 _ **I scarcely paid attention to Tatsumi's response even as the two continued to fight. Zank was just barely managing to keep up with Tatsumi thanks to the Night Raider's self-imposed blindness (a measure to counter the Teigu's illusory abilities I assumed)**_ _**and his Teigu's precognitive abilities. Yet, even as I prepared myself to jump in for a killing blow against the serial killer something changed. Zank -who currently had his back to me- received one of Tatsumi blows and suddenly Zank was completely unable to keep up with Tatsumi.**_

Having secured the Teigu I frowned starting to get up before stopping, glancing at the building I had seen Tatsumi scale but a moment ago. I reached towards Zank's head and began to lift it up slowly revealing…

" _ **I can't see! I can't see! Why can't I see you!" the madman yelled even as he appeared to clumsily attempt to react to Tatsumi's attacks with far less grace than he had mere seconds ago, yet far more than any suddenly blinded man of his level should be capable of.**_

…his completely undamaged, glassy eyes staring back at me dully. A shiver ran down my spine as I release his head and after a moment, started moving towards Tatsumi.

* * *

I did one last quickly scan of our surrounds before turning to Akame as she appeared next to me. "everything looks clear" I muttered before continuing in a slightly bitter tone "I guess screams are a common enough incident that no one bothers investigating them outside of the noble districts."

Akame nodded in an almost distracted manner, like her mind was somewhere else.

I moved closer to her "Are you alright, Akame?" I asked, genuine concern naturally seeping into my voice "you look a bit dazed"

Akame's eyes darted towards me, sharpening "it's nothing…" she paused for a moment "I was just berating myself for taking so long to arrive"

I snorted "it's fine, it's not like it took me more than a couple of minutes anyway." I reassured Akame a warm smile on my face "surprisingly, you really are a bit of a worrywart aren't you"

The girl looked at me for a long moment, something passing through her eyes before she blinked and turned away "we shouldn't stick around, the capitol is still the capitol, it's not exactly safe here." She declared before beginning to make her way across the rooftops towards the edge of the capitol.

It was my turn to blink before I hurriedly moved to follow her.

I had expected her to get at least a little embarrassed at that.

Well whatever it probably isn't anything that important.

* * *

"…then I kept watch while Akame recovered his Teigu and then we returned here" Tatsumi finished our report on the mission.

Najenda nodded "Good work, every Teigu we can get out hands on is important, even if it isn't a particularly strong one. On that note, I know you're looking forward to getting a Teigu but well…"

"Spectator isn't the one for me." Tatsumi guessed before nodding "yeah I figured, most of its combat abilities are things I have already cultivated to an extent, save for the illusions, which would be effectively useless against someone like Esdeath anyway."

Najenda smiled slightly "I'm glad you understand, well you two are free to go." Tatsumi nodded and began to move towards the door even as I remained motionless. "oh and by the way" Najenda called to Tatsumi prompting him to turn around "congratulations on surviving your first mission. Even if it wasn't all that high risk for someone with your skills" she admittedly dryly.

Tatsumi smiled "Thanks boss" he replied with a light wave as he left the room "later Akame" he called to me a moment after.

Najenda smiled lightly and turned back towards me "Is there something else Akame"

" _ **Ever since the villagers back home found me I've had traits which could be called somewhat inhuman." Tatsumi admitted easily as he laughed.**_

"… _ **like a monster taking the shape of a human…"**_

"… _ **I can't see! I can't see! Why can't I see you!"**_

… **His completely undamaged, glassy eyes…**

I paused for a moment preparing to share my findings, but…

"Nothing boss" I said calmly even as I clenched my hands subtly "I was just debating what I should get Tatsumi to cook up for breakfast, seeing as we both missed dinner on the mission"

Najenda let out a laugh, shaking her head as she moved to leave the room "I should have known, G'night Akame"

"You too boss" I replied as she left the room.

It's suspicious and I should have told her, but…

" _ **Stop trying to eat everything before I finish cooking it!" Tatsumi complained lightly even as he continued cooking aiming a wry smile at me as he did so.**_

Somehow… regardless of what else he is, I can't imagine him being an enemy. I've already resolved myself to the extent that I'd kill even my own sister and yet… I should report what happened, but…

 _ **Tatsumi smiled as we as we sparred, an oddly innocent, almost childlike glee becoming more apparent in his eyes the longer we fought.**_

Even the idea that telling might make the boss suspicious of Tatsumi's origins, or even have him transferred out of night raid at the risk of him being a spy, which he isn't -he can't be- but I don't know that, I can't really know that but…. I…

"… _ **Akame-chan~" he teased as I fought down my blush.**_

It's stupid, it's a risk, I know for a fact that there have been imperial projects regarding human enhancement though genetic modification and that might be where Tatsumi…. No, there's no point using someone as good as him as an infiltrator so he can't- No, stop trying to situationally justify it Akame, think logically he might be… no he can't be…. I…

" _ **Are you alright Akame?" Tatsumi asked with genuine concern.**_

I don't want him to be an enemy. I don't want him to be anything other than oddly naïve, idiotic genius from the countryside that teases me far too much. I can't… I don't….

Taking a deep breath, I relax unclenching my hands and looking down at the impressions of my fingernails on my palms even as I note the dull ache in my chest.

I'll stick close to him and keep an eye on him. If he's a spy, no matter how skilled, he'll slip up sooner or later. It's probably nothing, just a series of weird coincidences drawn together by the words of a madman, no need to get the others involved for something that doesn't mean anything.

Why am I acting like this? Why am I feeling like this?

I….

* * *

Tatsumi let out a heavy breath as he entered his room, placing his sword down near his bed side table and laying down on his bed. He had been oddly tired after his fight with Zank for some reason, especially considering how short it had actually been. While he was physically fine, he somehow felt worn out. He frowned slightly even as he recalled the mad serial killer and his insane rants. While a better part of him knew it wasn't really a good idea to let some insane guy's words get to him, some part of Zank's declaration had apparently gotten to him.

- _ **Are you even human? -**_

While he had distracted himself from those words during the fight and when in the company of Akame on the way back he found his mind once again returning to mull on them against his will. A large part of the words' impact had nothing to with Zank at all, instead drawing their weight from something he had almost forgotten. An incident in his childhood where those same words had been thrown at him in spite and accusation by another child from his village. There was a reason that Sayo and Ieyasu were the only ones he considered close friends in his village after all. Sure he was fully willing to put his life on the line to protect anyone from the village if necessary but there was no denying the slight distance that existed between Tatsumi and most others of his age.

Children, paradoxically, were often the only one's innocent enough to perform the worst of cruelties. Without an adult's ability to dress up their speech with fancy words meant to wound and scar they could only rely on pure emotion in their verbal assaults which, while blunt and unrefined, could sometimes cut the deepest. It had started when he was still very young -perhaps 9 years old- when had fully started to outclass everyone in the village, putting people twice his age to shame in pure skill and raw physical prowess. While most of the adults hadn't treated him all that different, many of the village's children he had grown up with had started to view him differently.

" _ **Freak"**_ they had called him, _**"Stay away"**_ they had scorned him, and eventually _**"Monster"**_ they accused him. It wasn't even that farfetched really, at that point in time -when he was 9- he was fully capable of taking on every single person younger than 15 in the village simultaneously and winning. While the village's population was rather small, there were at least 30 people who fell within that age bracket, and for children who possessed such a limited world view, Tatsumi, at his age, was an imposing entity at the same level as the monsters hiding under their beds.

While this hadn't remained consistent for long it hadn't disappeared so much as it had changed in it's perspective. When the plague struck the village when he was 10 and he'd ended up saving the village the dark whispers had receded almost entirely, and yet they had been replaced by something almost just as daunting to Tatsumi. _**"A Genius"**_ they said, of course they couldn't beat him in anything, so why try? _**"A Hero"**_ they'd called him, someone greater, someone separate from everyone else. That made sense too, he wasn't just a villager now, to the children of a small backwards village he was just as grand as the legendary heroes of old. It had even affected the adults to some extent, with even the people who had been most involved in raising him beginning to treat him with a level of reverence and respect, giving an 11-year-old's words the same weight and value in the village as half a dozen adults. While his teacher continued to treat him like a brat (to his hidden relief) the old soldier was the sole exception to the norm.

It was at this time he had come to realized that, if they weren't careful, then both Heroes and Monsters would only end up alone.

So when two half-starved children had stumbled into the village one night and the number of orphans in the village had increase from 1 to 3 he had quickly set upon befriending them, before he became a monster to them, before he became a hero to them. Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu had been siblings in all but blood for nearly 6 years now. Until he left to go fight a war. Until he left to become one of the two things he desperately wished to never become: A Hero…

…Or a Monster.

* * *

 **So a couple notable things in this chapter from Zank's inability to 'see' Tatsumi to Akame's uncertain emotions towards Tatsumi.**

 **In regards to the Zank thing, the reason behind this is yet another result of one of the roots of Tatsumi's abnormality, stemming from part of the reason his abilities are already pushing into the realm of inhuman. I won't go into it any more at this point but it will be a major later story factor so don't worry about it remaining an eternal mystery.**

 **Regarding Akame, a month isn't a terribly long time for strong emotions to develop in a person, I am aware of this, but considering how Akame grew up I feel there is a bit of leeway on this. She was pushed into harsh and inhumane training from a very young age, which (and I'm no professional on this) I imagine would have considerably stunted and slowed down some parts of her mental and emotion development. In this story Akame is a few months older than Tatsumi -roughly 16 and a half by my scaling- which would normally be mid to late puberty for a girl but in Akame's case she is still in the a somewhat earlier part of puberty (around 2 years into it at most), largely due to intense over exercise (something that really can delay puberty in girls to some extent) and is dealing with emotions she has a considerably limited experience with. Functionally she is in that phase teenagers of both genders have where even the shallowest romantic relationships are naively considered 'true' love with the added handicap of an already limited experience with emotions. Her assassin training gave her a high level emotional control yes, but that was mostly limited to the level of outright killing her emotions, not dealing with them with any level of control. So while Akame's feelings for Tatsumi would be the equivalent of a slightly strong crush for most people, it is still rather overwhelming for her.**

 **As for pairings, i have a poll up for this story, check it out if you want. Also, the Surprise Me option on the poll is the only one that could possibly result in a character not part of one of the other options being part of the pairing... so tread carefully.**


End file.
